Michael, The eldest brother, The Protecter
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael has many titles, he is the leader of heavens armies. The Prince of Heaven. The one destined to fight Lucifer. He who is like God. The Lion of Heaven. But, to his younger siblings, he is simply Michael, their big brother. The one who protects them when they are hurt or comforts them when they are frightened. And that's it.
1. Balthazar and Anna

The door to the map room slammed open and Michael looked up to see who had interrupted his planning. His eyes widened and he dropped his book of maps when his eyes fell on young Balthazar. The younger angel had tears streaming down his face, small sniffles interrupting his normal breathing pattern.

"Balthazar, what is wrong?"

The younger sniffled again, wiping the sleeve of his robe on his nose. Michael waited patiently for his younger brother to finish telling him what was troubling him.

"I tried to steal the weapons...And they caught me and they...I'm so sorry Michael!"

Michael's eyes widened, they had caught him trying to steal the weapons? He reached forward, taking the younger angel by the arm he spun him around. His eyebrows hit the roof when the red gashes bleeding through his robe were visible.

"And they whipped you"

Balthazar nodded his head, hiccuping on a sob. Michael shifted the back of the youths robe, flinching at the scream his younger brother made. He did not agree with how some of the keepers dealt with punishment, but seeing as the weapons were theirs, they had every right. Michael gently let the robe fall back into place, guiding his brother out of the map room.

He may not be able to stop them but he could at least help Balthazar clean them and deal with the pain.

"Come Balthazar, let me help you"

"You aren't mad?"

Michael didn't respond as he led the smaller angel towards his personal rooms. Balthazar took that as a possible hint to stay silent and shut his mouth tight, fearing for what might happen. Imagine his surprise when Michael gently laid him down on the soft blankets. Pulling his robes off his bloody back, Michael was gentle with his touches as he examined his younger brothers back.

"Michael?"

Michael reached over and grabbed a golden bowl from the small table, wet the cloth in the clear water, and dabbed the whips wounds with the medicated water. The elder reached up and ran a calming hand through the younger's hair when a whine made its way to his ears as he found a particularly deep spot in the midst of his wounds.

"You will stay with me tonight brother, so I may keep an eye on the marks."

Balthazar remained silent to his soft command, something that any other time Michael would have found amazing, but now it simply worried him even more. The younger angel remained unnaturally silent as Michael swiftly applied a numbing salve and wrapped cloth bandages around the wounded area. Balthazar looked up when he felt his brothers warm presence leave his side, turning his head to spot the eldest archangel rummaging through a chest full of old robes. The youths eyes widened when the elder turned back around, a robe hung over his arm, and slowly made his way back to the youths side.

Michael helped his younger brother move into a sitting position, Balthazar made no move to resist him.

"Here, brother, it will be large on you, but you will wear one of my older robes until we can find something that will cause you no discomfort."

Balthazar's arms lifted uselessly as Michael helped to guide his bloody robe off and his older (but somehow comforting all the same) robe over his head. Once he was sure that the clothing was in place, Michael reached down to pull the younger angel into his arms. While Balthazar was far from being a fledgling anymore, Michael still liked to pride himself in treating his younger siblings as if they were still mere fledglings, as he felt that it must feel good to have someone dote on you and worry over you, and if anything, he could not bare to see his siblings in pain.

And the fact that Balthazar was still (and would most likely be for a very very long time) smaller then him, well Michael would take advantage of that for as long as he could. To his immediate surprise, the younger angel didn't object to being treated like a small fledgling, as Michael cradled the youth to his chest, instead of voicing any objections the youth wrapped his arms around his eldest brothers neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Seeing as I still have paperwork to attend to, and I cannot trust you to not attempt to take the weapons should I leave you on your own devices, you will remain with me until I can deem you trustful once more"

But there was a hidden message behind his words, one that Balthazar couldn't quite place at the moment as his mind was growing fuzzy, what with the swaying as Michael walked, and his warm embrace, but he was sure that there was one. Michael could see it though, even if he hadn't realized he had mad one, but it had been too long since he had been the older brother and not the drill sergeant.

***Time Skip**Later that night****

The door to Michael's private study opened silently and one of the keepers of the Weapons entered.

The Keeper was shocked to be greeted by The Prince himself, and that ignorant miscreant that had attempted to steal the weapons, sound asleep.

"I understand why you had punished him, but this was far from simply attempting to steal the weapons."

"Sir?"

"I cleaned his wounds, they were deeper then they should have been for doing something as trivial as that, there was a second motive to this treatment of a brother, and a younger one at that"

The keeper looked nervous, and from that look Michael knew exactly what had happened. It was no secret that Lucifer had been close to Balthazar, nobody was sure what had formed between the two, but there was an obvious bond there.

"You had punished him for being Lucifer's charge, did you not?"

The keeper looked nervous, unsure as to why The Prince cared so much about this little rebel. But then he and Raphael always seemed to be keeping an eye on him and his little Friend Castiel.

"Sir, we...I...We just wanted..."

His eyes widened when the eldest looked up at him, "Just what?"

Michael stood, lifting the slumbering Balthazar up with him, "You just what? Wanted to teach him a lesson? Do you not think that we have never tried to teach him? You have abused your power over the younger angels, you have abused one of _ours,_ and I now revoke this power, you have no rank over that then a cupid until I can deem you responsible to wield such power."

He touched a single finger to the younger's forehead, and he could feel the power being pulled from within him, his title being stripped.

And that was that.

(A month later Balthazar had succeeded in stealing the weapons, Michael swore under his breath of what he would do to the young angel when he got his hands on him)

* * *

Heaven was calm, darkened during the night. A soft wind rustled the leaves on the trees and the curtains in the angels rooms.

A young angel, red hair braided down her back, stood outside the room of her eldest brother. Tears tracked down her face as she thought of the closing walls of the white hospital room.

The guard locking her in, laughing at her terror.

She cringed as she tiptoed across the room, fingers playing with the hem of her lite night robe, until she came to a stop beside the bed of her brother. All of a sudden she felt very self conscious. She was no longer a fledgling and must not go running to her big brother for everything, she was a big angel and she had to act like one. She took a small shaky breath, thinking better of her desire to join him and turned on her heel to walk back out the door.

A soft voice interrupted her, making her freeze in mid step.

"Anael, what are you doing here little sister?"

She breathed out a shaky breath, "Michael", the archangel sat up in his bed at her shaky tone. Alert at her distress.

"What is wrong baby sister?"

Anna's shoulder's tensed as her head bowed slightly forward, embarrassed at having been caught.

"Anna?"

She turned slightly, to look at her brother, and Michael's eyebrows met in concern at her frightened eyes.

"What is wrong baby sister? I cannot help if you do not allow me to"

She took a shaky breath one more time, eyes downcast as she admitted her weakness to her strongest brother. Michael surely didn't go running to His bed when he had a simple bad dream.

"You had a bad dream?"

There was silence for a long moment, and Anna was sure she was about to be told to grow up and otherwise dismissed. There was a faint rustling, causing her to look up confusedly, Michael was leaning back into his soft pillows, the corner of his blankets pulled up as he beckoned her over.

"Come Baby Sister, come here"

She didn't waste a single moment, wanting neither the offer to be withdrawn nor she awake and this all turn out to be a dream. She scurried across the floor, bare feet making soft sounds as she did, jumping the last few steps into her brothers bed. Michael's warm arm was comfortable as he wrapped it around her waist, gently pulling her into his side as he lowered the blankets down around them once more.

The archangel settled back into his pillows, turning to look down into her hazel eyes.

"Hush baby sister, it is alright, hush now."

She nuzzled into his side, her hand grasping at his arm tightly. She felt warm lips press into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

She shook her head slowly, and Michael caught her with a gentle finger under his chin, turning her head to look up at him once more.

"Talking about it might help Anna"

She was still for a moment, before gently nodding her head, and slowly she confessed her dream to her big brother. Michael was a good listener, and provided words of comfort when her voice wavered, his fingers gently rubbing her arm as he listened to her about her nightmare.

"And then...And then you killed me Michael"

Her voice choked as she said it, and it made his heart clench as he remembered committing the horrid act to his baby sister.

"You killed me"

He gently pressed another kiss to her temple, "I know baby sister, I know, and I was too harsh with you, I shoulder never have acted in such a way and I hope you can find it in your grace to forgive me for such an act"

She looked up at him, and he down at her, their eyes locking for a long moment before she broke the connection by nodding her head, snuggling into his side a bit as she did. He pressed another kiss to her forehead as his thanks, squeezing her to his side in a sort of hug. She was content to stay like this forever, curled into her big brother, and have him protect her from the entire world for as long as she wanted; for she knew that he would only let her go if she let him go first.

"Baby sister, I find myself having a problem now, I cannot find myself going back to sleep knowing that you are not happy"

"But Mikey, what if I do go back to sleep and the dreams come back?"

Michael gave her a playfully offended look, "Do you not trust me to protect you from the bad dreams?"

Her silence was his only answer.

He smiled down at her gently, his arm wrapped around her tightening until she found herself stuck in his side.

"Such impudence from one so young"

He shifted, and she giggled when she felt his fingers wiggle into her belly. She tried to twist in his grip, to get away from those dreadful fingers, but she found herself stuck at his mercy, trapped against his side. Michael smiled softly at her giggles intensified when he found a particular spot that he knew to be sensitive.

"Mihihikey! Nohoho! I'm to ohohold for thihihis!"

Michael chuckled as he jumped his hand to get to her side, making her jump against his side, her happy giggles loud and proud in the night air around them.

"You are never to old to laugh baby sister"

He smiled as her hands latched onto his, trying to pull them off her ticklish tummy, and as she gave a small shriek when his fingers hopped from her tummy to her lowest ribs.

"Mikey!"

He stopped his playful assault and cuddled her close to him as he settled back down into his bed. She snuggled down with him, her head resting against his chest as she used him as her pillow. He was gentle as he ran his fingers through her soft red locks, smiling softly as her eyes began to droop once more. She licked her lips once as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Can I stay with you tonight big brother?"

He smiled at her, bending forward to press his lips against her temple once more.

"Of course baby sister, of course"

* * *

 **Sooo? Who doesn't like big brother Michael!**

 **I know that he probably has like, multiple younger siblings, but I imagine that he refers to each of them as 'baby' brother/sister when he is with them directly.**

 **Also, I kind of don't agree with it being that he is shown to be a giant dick in the show, I mean yah he was, in front of Dean Winchester (and when he killed Anna) but there is nothing that will convince me that he is not a giant softy out of the 'public' eye and is alone with his younger siblings!**

 **LOL! ANYWHO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Samandriel

Samandriel shuddered as he huddled closer to the door.

His feet, bare and bloody, quaked as he drew his knees closer. His hands, shaking and torn, clenched up tightly against his chest. His head hurt as did the rest of him and he was well aware that his actions had been brought before the Judge and of course his eldest brother therefore he knew he had no right to be sitting here in such a way when he had done what he'd done to a superior.

He just.. Everyone had their limits alright and he'd reached his.

One can only take so much.

Naomi had had it coming, she honestly had, you cant do that to people and not expect them to fight back.

Foot steps sounded from the other side of the hall, signalling his arrival. Samandriel gulped silently, drawing into himself even more. They had undoubtedly found out what he had done, Naomi had obviously turned him in and now he was here to take him to the prison where they put all the bad ones who were too bad to cast out.

To say Michael was startled would be an understatement. Seeing ones tiny baby brother curled up in a bloody ball huddled outside your bedroom door would do that to anyone. He took slow calculated steps as to not frighten the already petrified fledgling. Samandriel jumped when a gently hand cupped his bloody cheek his eyes unwillingly coming up to meet his brothers. Michael's thumb rubbed gently at his cheek.

"Samandriel? What ever are you doing out here?"

The young angel looked up at him, taking a few deep breaths before he spoke up in such a voice that made Michael's heart break in two.

"I had...She was...I had to tell you..Please...Believe me..I'm good...I'm good"

Michael took a deep breath and Samandriel was sure that he was about to be sentenced for his crimes. He was not, however, prepared for the warm hands that gently grabbed him under his arms as he was lifted into the air nor the gentle hand that cupped the back of his head as his biggest brother gently pulled him up from the floor. Samandriel was so quick in burying his head into his brothers warm chest that he had missed the look of concern as the archangel pulled his hand away gently to look at the blood that had collected on his fingers with scrunched eyebrows.

"You are a very good angel Little One, I have never doubted that"

Michael gently adjusted his hold on the worn little angel as he reached over to open his bedroom door, stepping inside making his way to the adjoining washroom. The torches on the walls magically coming to life as he passed them, spreading a warm light over the archangels personal rooms.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up, and then you could use a good rest."

Samandriel did not know what to say to that, was that a new protocol in place, to make the bad guy feel loved and protected and then to take it all away in one quick swoop. He remained silent, much to Michael's concern, as he was gently set on the floor and his biggest brother helped him to remove his blood covered clothes. He took the time to look around the washroom of the eldest archangel.

It was modest, but stunning.

The washtub was pure amber, as he suspected all the archangels tubs were, and with a single wave of his hand Michael had filled the tub with warm steaming water. His voice was calm and unwavering as he asked if he needed any help getting into the large tub. Michael raised a single eyebrow as the fledgling silently shook his head and carefully climbed over the side and into the warm water.

The eldest archangel sat down on his knee's at the side of the tub, a slight frown marring his features as he took in the cup and bruises that littered the small angels body. Nobody should ever harm an angel like this, especially one as young such as Samandriel was. The little fledgling before him had remained silent to his treatment under Naomi and it made him worry about others who had suffered the same fate.

It would be something he would have to bring up with Raphael and Raguel.

But that could wait until after he got this young angel in his care settled.

He was also concerned at the small fledglings silence. He had done nothing wrong, the exact opposite if Raphael's findings were anything to go by, and the fledgling had simply fought back. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he finally realized what was haunting the small fledgling. He had attacked a superior. He had attacked a superior and had run after doing so. He must have been thinking that he was in trouble.

A hand under his chin made Samandriel jump out of his skin, the hand gently forcing his head to turn and meet his big brothers eyes. Michael's hand was gentle but firm.

"I am sorry that I had not told you sooner," The young angel was sure that the next words would be his sentence, "You are not in trouble Little One, you have been wronged and I am sorry that I had not noticed it sooner"

Samandriel was silent, as he had been for the last hour it seemed, as he stared ahead at his big brother.

"R...Really?"

Michael's thumb was rubbing against his cheek again, the touch gentle and soothing.

"Of course, and Naomi will be held responsible for her actions," His hand moved to cup the back of his head, "May I see your head Alfie?"

He waited in silence, even though both angels knew that if the archangel wanted to do something, he did not actually need permission. But both also knew that Michael would not do anything if it was not alright with the younger angel beforehand. After a long moment however Samandriel nodded softly, not daring to move as the archangel's hand softly moved from the nape of his neck to his forehead, gently pushing the hair back. He stared up at his big brothers face as he finally took in the true damage done to his baby brother.

Tiny red dots decorated the youths forehead.

"Oh, Little Alfie, what has she done to you?"

It was Michael's turn to be startled out of his skin when a small watery hand latched onto his wrist. His eyes shot down to meet his baby brothers.

"I'm not broken Michael, I'm not"

The archangels eyes softened considerably, as it was once again the youth's turn to be startled as he drained the water with another flick of his wrist and lifted the young angel out of the tub, wrapped in a soft warm towel, like one would a babe. The small angel let out a startled sound as Michael stood to his full height, latching onto the front of the archangels robes. Michael's smile was as warm as his embrace as he gazed down at the small angel he cradled to his chest.

"I never thought you were Little Alfie, I never thought you were"

Samandriel smiled a small smile up at his eldest brother and Michael reciprocated the gesture as he turned to walk back out into his room. He was gentle as he set the sleepy fledgling down on his bed softly taking his face in both of his hands so as to make sure the young angel paid attention.

"You will wear one of my tops until I return, there are some old fledgling robes in...Lucifer's rooms...You will remain here until I return, do you understand?"

The small angel still somehow managed to nod his head in his big brothers hands. A smile broke out onto his face when he felt warm lips press gently against his forehead. Michael rested his own forehead against his baby brothers and returned his smile before he stepped away and left to room. Samandriel looked around Michael's room, taking in the small details about his big brother that was not noticed at face value. His eyes were drawn to the frames sitting on a table under one of the flickering torches. He turned to look at the door for a moment, seeing if it was going to open any time in the near future, concluding that it wasn't, the young angel silently crawled off the soft bed and tip toed across the floor.

It was pictures of most of his siblings.

There was one of Gabriel, he looked younger, but his smile was just as bright. He was laughing at something on the other side of the photo.

He looked over at another, and his eyes widened, this was one of Lucifer. And like Gabriel had, he looked much younger, but he looked happier then Samandriel remembered ever seeing him (then again there was a lot of blank spaces thanks to Naomi) he was holding a small angel above his head, the tiny angel was laughing as well, at something the camera was not able to catch, his fingers buried in the elders blonde locks. There was something about the small angel that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The one behind it was of Michael, he was holding a swaddled hatchling, cradled in his arms. His smile was soft as he gazed down at the baby.

There was another next to it, he recognized both Castiel and Balthazar. They were seated beside each other, leaning against one another as they both laughed at something.

Another was of a girl with long red hair, Anna, she was leaning into Michael's side giggling at something. The elder was smiling over her shoulder, his spare hand buried into her stomach.

He let out a loud yelp as he was scooped off the floor. He was met by Michael's smiling face. There was fingers walking up his bare tummy causing the young fledgling to break out into mad giggles.

"I have been told that I can be quite merciless"

He let out an honest to Dad squeal, his tiny feet kicking at the arm attached to the torturous fingers, when his big brothers fingers traveled over to his lower right ribs, gently wiggling his warm fingers into the fledglings skin.

Michael stopped his playful attack after a moment more, adjusting his hold on his baby brother so he was leaning back against his shoulder, the crook of his arm as his seat. He held the old fledgling robe out in front of him for the child angel to see. It was clearly one of the archangels fledgling robes if they were going by the pendent on one of the shoulder pieces. Michael's breath was warm on his ear as he spoke to him.

"It had been Lucifer's when he was younger, however I feel as if it would be a good enough fit for you to wear as well"

Samandriel was shocked into silence once more. Was he able to do that? Was he worthy of such an honor of getting to wear one of the archangel's old robes, and the second eldest out of all of them. Michael recognized his look and gave a slight frown.

"I do not think he would object if you were to have it either, now come, lift your arms."

The child angel did as he was told and with the practiced ease of an older brother (as he was the oldest brother in all of creation) Michael pulled it over his baby brothers head and onto his small person. It was still a bit big, but it fit better then Michael's old top. Samandriel fingered the fine fabric in silence before he looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"Now come Little One, I have reports I need to read and you need rest"

"I'm not sleepy Mikey"

Samandriel got that look on his face that Michael was very familiar with, that one where the youngster claims that they are not tired, but will most likely fall to sleep with in the first few seconds of being settled down. His look was cut off by a large yawn, which made the elder smile knowingly down at him, bopping him gently on the nose eliciting giggles from the young angel.

"Are you sure, Little Alfie?"

Being the child he was, the younger angel nodded his head, but his elder brother knew better. Michael reached for the reports on his desk and walked his way over to his bed. He settled down in the soft cloud like mattress and pulled his warm blankets up around the small fledgling. Warm lips pressed into Samandriel's dark hair as the gentle rise and fall of the archangels chest lulled him into the world of dreams. Michael sat awake for a long time into the night, his spare hand gently scratching at the fledglings scalp even well after his breathing had evened out, reading his reports.

As he had expected, the child had woken much later into the night screaming about terrors involving Naomi, and when he did, Michael was there to calm him back down with gentle words and soothing touches.

And when Samandriel woke up the next morning only to see his big brother still fast asleep, both arms wrapped protectively and comfortably around him, he simply snuggled back in and went right back to sleep.

No that Michael minded, he simply tightened his arms just a fraction around the young angel.

* * *

 **Sooo? I hope you liked it! Big Brother Michael is like, my thing right now! lol!**


	3. Uriel and Anna

"Michael," The archangel turned his gaze away of what he had left of his dear baby sister, maybe burning her vessel was too much, his eyes locking onto Uriel, "I didn't know"

"Goodbye, Uriel"

With a wave of his hand he sent his little brother back up to heaven. He could sense him appear in the court room, unable to leave, though not for lack of trying. He turned his attention back to Dean Winchester and they talked. He told him about Lucifer, about how he did not want to kill him but it was what he had to do, he was a good son. He of all people should know what that is like, Dean Winchester was his true vessel, in human terms they could be described as being kindred spirits.

He told him of his love for Lucifer, the love he still carried for his brother even today after everything. They talked about Free Will and the truth behind it. How his life had been foretold and that was why it was told the way it was. He sent Sam back to their time and upped the elder Winchester son, saying how he was going to do him one better, he would scrub his parents minds of their encounter and they wouldn't remember meeting him, nor them.

Dean had protested but there is little one can do against the will of an Archangel and it was as Michael said. After returning Dean to his own time with his brother, by a single touch to the forehead, Michael looked up towards the Heavens. Anna and Uriel were seated on the floor in the courts throne room, waiting for his return to pass judgement.

He hated punishing his siblings.

Anna looked up fearfully at the flutter of wings and as the form of her oldest brother appeared before her. Michael's eyes were as she remembered them, blue and cold and unforgiving, but hiding a deep love and protectiveness that only an older sibling could have whilst looking after their younger brothers and sisters.

The young redhead rubbed her hands over her arms, wincing as she remembered only moments ago when Michael had burnt her vessel. He had been angry, and probably rightfully so, and had acted as he should have. A shiver rocked her body as she peered up into his unwavering gaze. He continued to stare down at her as she looked at him, and to the floor, him, and to the ceiling, him, and to anywhere else that she pretended had caught her eye. It was all as she remembered it to be and she was shy to admit that she was happy to be home.

Finally, drawing her attention back to him, Michael sighed deeply, his eyes losing that shield of hardness. They shone with emotion that Anna remembered when she had been a mere fledgling, when she would interrupt their meetings, during a game of tag with Castiel and Balthazar and Uriel, and would hide in the folds of her eldest brothers robes clutching at his legs and how he would laugh freely and warmly as he scooped her up off the floor and cradled her in his arms teasing her tummy with tickles until she gave her hiding spot away by her squeals and giggles. His eyes shone with undying love and everlasting forgiveness and fierce protectiveness.

"I have come to the conclusion that I had been too harsh with you and had acted rashly in delivering your punishment"

Anna swallowed, but her brothers gentle hand under her chin prevented her from looking away.

"Be that as it may, your actions were out of order and must be rectified as to not repeat them once more"

Anna nodded as best she could with her chin in his grip. Michael looked at her a moment more before releasing her and turning around, slowly making his way to his throne. He sat upon it heavily, a small sound of air coming from his mouth as he did so. He leaned backwards and surveyed his two baby siblings in front of him. It had been so long since he had last seen either of them, really seen them, and they looked so worn. Uriel could not stop fidgeting as he waited for the worst to come to worst.

Surely they would be cast out for their actions.

Michael met his gaze and must have understood what he was thinking for he shook his head.

"I am not going to Damn you Uriel, but your actions do need to be brought to light and acted upon"

The younger angel nodded, averting his gaze quickly, much to Michael's distaste. He did not want his younger brothers and sisters so afraid that they would be banished that they would not even look at him. He could remember a time when he would go to punish little Uri and the youth would look him straight in the eye, a silent challenge twinkling in his gaze. But not any longer.

"You two, I don't know what I am to do with you," He looked between both of them and sighed deeply, "You are both grounded for the next decade, you are to remain in Heaven and will aid Joshua in the gardens every morning, do you understand me?"

They nodded at him, solemnly looking down at their feet. He nodded his head once affirming their punishment, before in a much kinder softer voice continued speaking. He opened his arms invitingly, his eyes warm and soft.

"Good, now come give big brother a hug"

Anna was the first of them to fling herself into his embrace. Michael shushed any whimpers that escaped her and pressed a kiss to her tamed fiery red locks. He pulled her down into his lap, wiping away escaped tears as soon as they appeared. His chest was just as strong and warm as she remembered it being, as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Shh, its alright, come now"

He snuggled her close for a long moment, his grace melding with hers, it had been so long since he had seen his baby sister. He could still remember the day that Josiah had come to him, exclaiming how Anna had torn her grace out and had fallen, he'd been so worried, forced to watch his dear baby sister grow up on earth as a human (no memories of him nor their family) in the care of another. He pulled her away with a single kiss to her forehead once more.

"Welcome home Baby Sister"

She smiled up at him shyly, a smile he was more that happy to return, gently helping her back to her feet. He stood from his throne slowly.

"Now, go to your room, you will find it as the way you had left it, and change into your night clothes, we can watch a movie in my room tonight"

She nodded quickly, pausing in her movement to quickly wrap her arms around his middle once more her words muffled by his chest but he understood what she was trying to say. She pulled away quickly and turned to make her way down the hall towards her bedroom. Michael watched her go with a smile on his face. A moment later he turned his attention back towards his baby brother. Uriel looked shy, but he could see the hope in his eyes.

The archangel shook his head fondly, walking down the small steps to the floor where Uriel stood nervously.

"Oh, come here Little One"

Uriel smiled at him and ran the rest of the way, throwing his arms around his big brother. It had been so long since he had been simply their older brother whom they came to when they were down or frightened. He cradled the back of Uri's head gently, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Come now, do not cry, what is wrong baby Uri?"

Uriel mumbled something in his chest.

"Uri I do not speak mumble, can you please repeat that?"

"I miffed you Mifey, I fought you fould banish uf"

Uriel had not removed his face from his chest, thinking that if he spoke louder he would be understood easier. It hadn't really, but Michael was an older brother and was well adjusted to listening to mumbles.

"Come now, I would not do that to you Uri, yes I was upset at your choices, but you are young"

Uriel sniffled into his shirt, and Michael pressed a kiss to his temple. After a long moment the young angel calmed himself and Michael pulled him out to arms length, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"Hush baby brother, its alright," He gently turned his baby brother in the direction of the hallway, "Now, go, get changed, and return with Anna. Do not keep me waiting, you know what happens when I am kept waiting."

Uriel giggled anxiously in remembrance; a distant memory of training and him showing up late and wiggling fingers flashed in his mind. Michael smiled giving the younger angel a gentle shove as to get him moving. He watched him go, smile never leaving his face as he did so, before shaking his head and stepping forward.

What was he going to do with those two.


	4. Gabriel

"Big, Bag, Of, Dicks...I do not think I have ever heard that one before baby brother"

Gabriel did not need to turn around to know he was standing behind him. He would remember that power, the warmth it gave, that essence anywhere he went. He know that calm but strong voice no matter where he was.

And so he simply stood there, staring at the spot that his clone had been lying. His brother had stabbed him. His big brother, the one who had taught him almost all he knows. Lucifer had actually thought he'd killed him. If that hadn't even been the worst thing he had ever known his brother to do then he would have never thought him capable, but then again he didn't really know this thing that his beloved brother had turned into.

Neither of them.

And it _killed_ him.

"And you would, how did you put it, shiv my ass too?"

Gabriel groaned, something unnatural for him, and the action caused his elder brother to raise an eyebrow from behind him.

"What do you want Michael? To punish me for my sins? To take me back and make me fight for you?"

"No, brother, that is not why I am here"

Gabriel's voice no longer held that spark of happiness that it once held. And it pained Michael to see the sunshine of his existence loose its shine. Lucifer may be the Morning Star, but Gabriel had always shined the brightest.

"Then why are you here Brother? Are you here to tell me to blow my horn? To announce the beginning of the fight that will take one of my brothers from me? Is that why your here?"

Least to say that, Gabriel was surprised when warm gentle arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back into his brothers chest, which in itself was not hard to accomplish considering that his big brother was still at least two heads taller then him. His brother was warm, inviting, but he would not allow himself this comfort. He would not allow himself to get close only to have it snatched from him again.

"No, Baby Brother, that is not why I am here either. I am here for you"

"For me?"

He felt more then saw his Brother rest his chin on his shoulder.

"For You. I am here to hold you, to hug you, to protect you from all I can. I am here for you"

Gabriel was silent for a moment. This was the brother he loved and remembered. The one that had held him as a small hatchling, the one who had shown him how to fly and to fight, the one who had taught him that one was never to old to laugh. It was the brother that he had missed for the longest time.

And, so, it was Michael's turn to be surprised as his baby brother spun around in his arms. Buried himself in his chest, latched onto the front of his jacket as tightly as he could, and _sobbed._ He did not hesitate in wrapping his baby brother into a warm embrace, cupping the back of his head to him with his hand. Gabriel's sharp sobs made their way to his ear and his heart broke in half. He softly pressed a kiss to his brother soft brunette locks. They had never stopped to see what the fighting had been doing, how it had been affecting their brothers and sisters.

"Shhh, hush now, its alright, shhh"

Gabriel shook his head, still buried in his chest, his sobs still heaving his body. Michael slowly looked around and walked them to one of the many chairs littered around the room. Sitting down in the chair he gently pulled his baby brother down into his lap, cradling the back of his head with his hand while he gently rocked them back and forth, much like he had when Gabriel had been a mere fledgling.

"I-I...I just can't...Can't take it anymore! I just want it to be over, but then I don't! Be-Bec..Because then o-one of you ha...have to die"

Michael kissed the top of his baby brothers head gently. Maybe he could talk to Lucifer, maybe there was another way.

"Come now, its alright, shhh don't cry now"

But Gabriel was too far gone and it broke him. Gabriel was always smiling, always laughing, always playing. But never had he seen him this down before, this fragile, and to know that it was because of their fighting, it broke him. He held him tighter, vowing to make it better, to fix this, because he could not be a good son, not at the expense of his siblings.

Not at their expense.

Michael pressed a kiss to Gabriel's golden locks. Slowly his sobs died down into simpers, his breathing evening out slowly. Michael tightened his hold as he looked down at his dear baby brother. Gabriel's golden eyes slowly flickered as his eyes fluttered shut, clearly exhausted.

"That's it Little One, rest now, you need it, that's it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Lucifer watched as his older brother rocked their baby brother until his body shaking sobs calmed into slumber, worn out from his emotional break. Tears streamed down the elders face at the sweet baby brother they had caused such pain to.

There had to be another way.


	5. Gadreel

Michael sighed as he walked down the stairs towards the cells. He ignored the reaching hands of siblings as they reached through the bars towards him. He had not been down here for some time now, the last being when he had put his target in here. It was admittedly very frightening in here, not that he would admit it being an archangel with a reputation of being fearless to uphold, but he would not want to stay in here.

One could heard the wails of the prisoners.

The moans and groans.

The rattling of chains.

It was not a sound nor place that he would openly wish on those who did not belong here. Like the one he was going to get now.

After returning to Heaven and hearing of his brothers sacrifice he had taken a special interest in seeing the file for this ones charges. He had been angry when he had given the affirmation to put him in here and to throw away the key. Lucifer had just gotten into the garden and this particular angel had simply let him in. He had not thought of the fact that Gadreel would not have known of his elder brothers plans nor had he been wrong to trust him. Lucifer was his elder brother and they had always raised the younger angels to trust them.

He had been appalled at the treatment of this younger brother after he had left him in the care of the guards.

The Archangel turned the corner of the corridor following the line of glowing torches down the hall towards the large stone door on the opposite side.

He'd reviewed the charges of his case and decided that he had suffered enough, releasing him of all charges from the garden.

He nodded once at the guards posted at the door and they opened the solid gate. Michael stepped inside, his sandals making noise as he walked over the rough rock surface. In the poorly lit room he could just make out the silhouette of a body leaning against the far wall. The smaller figure shook as he walked closer and closer, not making a sound until he knelt in front of them.

Gadreel looked up at him with such fear that it made his wings twitch. The younger angel licked his lips as if he were going to speak but never uttered a word. They held each others gaze for a long moment until the old sentry let his eyes drift back to the floor. Michael made no movements fora long time, fearful that should he attempt to that the younger angel would break, but after what felt like an eternity he allowed his voice to travel towards the younger angel.

"Come, Gadreel, you are free"

Gadreel was silent for a moment after that, not moving an inch from his position. But then he spoke in a voice that Michael had not heard in such a long time.

"I do not have anywhere to go"

Michael's heart broke as he thought of that. Those who were imprisoned were not meant to come out again. Gadreel had given up hope of ever coming home once more.

"You will stay with me until we can get you another room."

There was more silence, but the archangel was having none of it. He reached out gently, taking the younger angel up under the arms and helped him to his feet. Gadreel stumbled as he was pulled to his feet and fell into his oldest brother. Michael caught him easily and helped him catch his balance. It was too dark to see the actual condition of his younger brother but he knew right away that he would have to get Raphael to help him build up more muscle, they'd have to fatten him up too for he was too thin.

Gadreel felt his arm being wrapped around the eldest archangel gently, and as Michael turned them towards the door. Each step he took hurt his feet but he made them in silence, relishing in the fact that he was finally going to get to go home. Michael was patient as he lead the younger weaker angel to the stairs, as they began to climb up them.

Around the sixth step they stopped, Gadreel was sweating beads, breathing harshly. Michael waited for him patiently wiping his face off with extra fabric of his robes.

"I can carry you the rest of the way if you would like me to"

Gadreel shook his head shyly, "I need to do it Sir"

Michael nodded, he could understand that. He adjusted his hold on the smaller angel and waited until his younger brother indicated he was ready to continue on. Gadreel fisted the shoulder of his brothers robe and nodded his head. Michael was gentle but firm as he tightened his hold on his younger brother.

They made it to the top after a long time, Gadreel squinted in the shining light, raising his free hand to shield his eyes. Michael turned them in the direction of The Archangel's Garden, their home. Gadreel watched as the other angels watched them as they walked past slowly, as they stared at him. He was the traitor, the one who had let the serpent in the garden.

"Ignore them, they just do not know better"

Michael's voice was soft in his ear, he turned his attention towards the archangel but much to the surprise of the gatekeeper the archangel was looking ahead at the path leading them closer and closer to the Archangel's home. He stumbled over the door step but Michael held him up right. He was lead through the grand entrance into a spacious foyer. Through another great entrance and lead down a hall containing four doors. He recognized the names encrusted on each door, and was shocked when they stopped in front of Michael's rooms. He had been speaking the truth.

"I will always keep my word little one"

He had not been called little one in such a long time and it filled him with unfamiliar warmth. Michael reached out with his spare hand and gently pushed open his room door. Gadreel did not have to block out the light as the torches on the wall flickered into life as they entered. His eyes widened in slight fear when when he spotted Raphael seated on the elders bed. There was a table, he noticed it as soon as he looked around, next to the bed that held medical supplies.

Michael gently nodded his head at his brother and lead their baby brother to the bathroom.

"You can wash before he looks you over. Do you need help?"

Gadreel knew that he should probably say yes but his pride did not allow him to do so and therefore he shook his head slowly.

"No I can manage"

Michael let him down gently on the side of the tub, "Of course, call if you need anything"

The gatekeeper nodded slowly, still not used to this type of affection after such a long time. Michael waited a moment more, cradling the back of his neck with a warm head.

"Do not fear us baby brother, you have been wronged and we are here to help you now"

Michael's thumb was gentle as he rubbed it against his cheek. His eyes were full of such love that it almost made the worn gatekeeper shed tears. But he held them in. The Archangel let go of his neck and backed out, cracking the door behind him as he did to give the younger angel his much wanted privacy. Gadreel removed his top first, his arms tender at the sores covering the skin. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was pale, much paler then he remembered himself being. There was dark smudges on his face, bruises covered his arms, the skin broken where the rusty manacles had kept him in place. There was dark bags under his eyes and his face looked thin.

He looked like a prisoner.

His gaze traveled downwards, where the sigil was still branded in his chest, the one he had used to finally put himself out of his misery. The faint lines of his time in the guards fun house.

He traced the lines with a soft hand. Taking a deep breath, the gatekeeper turned away from the mirror and headed towards the tub. He sank into the warm water, letting it sooth the tension from his muscles.

Michael and Raphael paused in their conversation, looking up, as the door to the washroom opened and their new charge walked out. More like stumbled out, having both archangels jumping out to catch him in case he lost his footing all together and fell. Gadreel steadied himself on the wall next to him and took a moment to catch his bearings. The Prince and The Healer stood just off to his side, looking him over silently, waiting for him to give them the ok to come closer.

Raphael's eyes wandered over the welts on his younger brother's arms and the sigil just beginning to heal over on his chest. He was favoring his feet a bit too much for the Healers liking. There was bags under his eyes and he was far too pale for Michael's liking. The gatekeeper shook his head once, twice, before looking back up towards his older brothers. They took that as their cue to come closer, surrounding the smaller angel in a loose circle.

"I want to see these welts, Little One, and take a look at that sigil on your chest to make sure that it is healing itself correctly, and your feet as you seem to be favoring them as you stand. Speaking of which, come, come, lay yourself down, you look exhausted."

Gadreel never had the chance to get anything out as they gently ushered him towards the elders bed. He looked reluctant to touch his bed, even if it looked soft and inviting and warm and Father was he tired, but he mustn't let his guard down. A warm hand on his shoulder, gently massaging to skin tore him from his thoughts as he was gently pushed downwards.

"Come now, Doctors orders Little One, lay down baby brother"

Gadreel allowed himself to be pushed down on the soft bed, his eldest brother sat down on the edge next to him, running his fingers through the younger angels damp locks. Raphael left them for a moment to retrieve a jar of salve from the table. Gadreel looked over at the other archangel at his side, Michael returned his glance with a soft smile.

"Close your eyes Little One, we will take care of you."

The gatekeeper wanted to protest, he had to stay on guard in case this was all another trick, but his brother's hand was warm and comforting and soothing as it ran through his hair. The blanket he pulled over him was warm and soft. The tune he hummed was deep and melodic. Raphael returned shortly after the youth's eyes fluttered shut, a smile making its way to the Healers face as he spotted his younger brother.

"He is peaceful when he is sleeping"

"Yes, he is, our brother has been falsely punished Raphael and we are to blame."

Raphael nodded as he gently covered the red welts with the salve, shushing the younger angel when he began to stir at the sudden touch and the coldness of the rub. Gadreel calmed back into his slumber, his free hand subconsciously latching onto Michael's. The Archangel gladly returned his gesture, rubbing his knuckles gently with his thumb. He gently helped to pull the blanket down just past his chest to allow easier access to the sigil on his chest. The gatekeeper shivered slightly at the sudden loss of warmth, but was calmed by a gentle hand on his forehead.

Raphael sat on his other side, lightly poking at the red spots along some of the deeper portions of the sigil, it looked as if he had cut it out with a piece of jagged concrete.

"How did you say he was found? This looks like it is healing well, but that it would be painful"

"They found him in the waiting cells, barely alive, his chest bleeding badly because of the sigil"

Raphael hummed, nodding his head once. He was satisfied with the way the sigil looked and headed down towards the youths feet. He lightly picked one up, frowning at the red patches and poked at the sole, startling when the gatekeeper kicked out lightly in his sleep, twisting onto his side slightly to get away from his hand, and the healer smiled.

"Michael, I think this one has tickling footsies"

Michael smiled, his eyes shining softly, "We will store that knowledge for later. Maybe it will help bring him out of his shell to us"

Raphael returned his smile, keeping that knowledge for later. The smile fell from his face as he took in a particularly deep gash. How their younger brother had managed to get such injuries on the bottom of his feet was behind him. He turned his gaze towards his older brother, his eyes telling him what he was thinking.

"You have to stitch it?"

Raphael nodded his affirmation. This would undoubtedly wake their younger brother from his much needed rest but it was the only way to get it to heal correctly. Michael nodded his head at the Healer, indicating to get his things ready while he awoke the young angel on his bed. After everything their younger brother had been through, it would not do him any good to try and stitch his foot whilst he was sound asleep. Michael sighed through his nose and leaned forward, placing a hand on the side of the younger angels cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Baby Brother, I know you want to rest, but we need you awake for this part"

Gadreel startled awake at the closeness of the voice. His eyes snapping open, fear flashing in them before he could hide it, Michael's eyes were full of concern as he had seen the flash of fear in the younger angels eyes. Raphael, on the other side of the room was busy threading the needle and looking through his assortment of medicated bandages, noticed the silence but thought better then to talk about it. Michael brushed the youths hair out of his face.

"It is alright Little One, Raphael will work quick"

Gadreel shook his head, attempting to scoot away but found himself too weak to do so. Michael cradled his cheek gently. He had heard rumors of the guards mistreating some of the prisoners but ahd never had evidence like this before.

"Baby Brother, how did you come to gain such injuries"

"Michael"

Raphael warning went unheeded as the eldest stared the younger in the eyes. Gadreel took a deep breath before he finally broke.

"The..The...They were not happy that I had walked back in...They said that they would make sure I could not walk again...It is alright though...I am used to it"

Michael's eyes hardened, and somewhere over his shoulder he was sure that Raphael was frozen in shock, Gadreel feared that he may have spoken out of line or that they thought he was lying. After a moment the elder archangel looked a tad guilty at frightening the younger angel. It was not he that the archangel was angered at and he felt bad that he had made the gatekeeper feel as such.

"It is not your fault Little One, you have been wronged and we are sorry to have noticed sooner."

Raphael came closer, the silver needle glistening in the torch light. Gadreel's eyes shot to the sharp object and his face twisted in fear once more. The Healer felt bad but it had to be done and sooner rather then later. Sitting on the end of the bed nearest his injured foot, the Healer looked over at his older brother.

"Michael, could you please hold him, this is bound to hurt"

The elder Archangel nodded and scooted up beside the younger, wrapping his arms around him. Gadreel struggled sluggishly against his hold but Michael held him fast, resting him back against his chest. The younger let out frightened sounds as he turned away from his feet and buried his head in the elders chest. He felt warm lips press against his temple and warm hands rubbed against his arms.

"Hush Little One, you are under my protection now, I would not allow anything to harm you"

Raphael nodded his head in agreement to his brothers words, indicating that he was going to begin. Gadreel felt a small pinch and a slight tug as the needle was pulled through the skin and the stitch tightened. It was a bit uncomfortable, but with the youths attention drawn to the elder as he whispered a story into his ear, it was not so bad. It was over before he knew it, and as Raphael gently wrapped the gatekeeper foot up in the medicated bandage he had to smile as he watched his older brother gently lull the youth back to sleep. As Gadreel yawned largely, laying his head back down on his older brothers chest. Raphael gently patted Michael's own foot.

"I must return to my Pantheon, he must rest as much as he can and these bandages have to be changed at least twice every three or so days. If anything seems to worsen call for me"

Michael nodded, thanked him softly over the head of their slumbering baby brother, and bid him a good night. After The Healer closed the door behind him, Michael turned his attention back down to the wronged youth resting against his chest, kissing him on the forehead once more.

"You are safe now Little One, rest"

And rest he did, the entire night. And if he awoke the next morning only to find the archangel still wrapped around him, sound asleep, and the only thing he did was snuggle back up against his biggest brother, his rescuer, and his arms tightened around him warm lips brushing his forehead gently.

Well they just didn't say anything about it.

* * *

 **I thought it was about time that Gadreel got some sort of justice! Loved him!**

 **Anyone you want Big Bro Michael to be all big bro-y with lets me know lol! I love requests!**


	6. Castiel

**As requested by spnfanforlife! Hope you like it!**

* * *

After sending the Winchester Brothers along back to their own time, Michael expanded his grace, searching out the grace of his brother whom he knew had gotten them back here in the first place. His dearest youngest brother was not strong enough to get them back this far in time as of yet. Once he felt the weak pulse of his baby brother's life force push against his Michael unfurled his magnifent wings and in two strong strokes was in the air.

He found Castiel struggling to pull himself up off the floor.

"Baby Brother whatever did you think you were doing?"

Castiel struggled away from him, fear in his eyes, a sight that made Michael's heart break. He knelt down in front of his brother. Castiel froze in his struggles, looking up at him warily. Michael did not move to touch him, not wanting him to startle and cause himself more harm. But he did not sit well with leaving his exhausted and injured baby brother struggling to sit up in the middle of some motel room either.

"Cassie, will you allow me to help you?"

The younger angel stared at him for a long moment and Michael waited (if not a bit impatiently) for him to give his permission or deny it. After a long moment however the youth nodded his head and reached a hand out towards his big brother. Michael smiled warmly, taking the offered hand, and helped to pull the weak angel up from the floor. Guiding the arm around his neck the archangel helped to carry the angel to one of the beds. He lay the younger out gently, moving to pull his dress shirt open as he did so. The youth struggled against him, admittedly it was a bit aggravating especially after haven been given permission to help him.

"Cassie what is it that you do not wish for me to see?"

The younger angel was a bit sluggish but had somehow still managed to get a grip on his hand. Michael was shocked at the coldness that seeped in from the clammy flesh. It sent waves of alertness and protectiveness up through his grace and had his wings been on that plane then the archangel's brilliant white wings would have noticeably twitched.

"You are freezing Little One. What have you been doing as of late Baby Brother?"

Castiel shook his head slowly which only served to add to the elders suspicion. Michael's eyes narrowed as he sat next to the younger angel on the bed, rubbing at his knuckles with his thumb. Castiel licked his lips, once and twice, trying to build up strength to speak. No matter, he could wait.

"Yo...You...You won't like...it...You..Will just leave..Like..Everyone else"

Michael watched him carefully for a moment, he could practically feel the fear rolling off the younger angel. How could the young angel think that he would be left here whilst he was unable to heal himself. After a long pause the elder leaned forward, brushing the youths dark bangs out of his face, leaning his forehead against his younger brothers.

"I promise you, there is nothing in this universe that will get me to leave your side Baby Brother", His hand wandered back down to his brother shirt, "Can I look at it Little One?"

Castiel did not know what to to, he was at a cross roads. He knew that the only one who could truly help him now was an Archangel, but then this was Michael, how willing would he be to help him even after everything he had done. He was surprised by a hand under his chin, forcing his head up and him to look his oldest brother in the eyes.

"Castiel, there is nothing that you could do that would make me want to abandon you, now I am going to look at your injury whether you want me to or not"

He was using that 'Big Brother' voice that he remembered hearing often as a small child. He was silent and still as Michael reached over and unbuttoned his shirt, he watched as his brothers eyes widened as he took in the damage his baby brother had under gone. Scars covered his chest, bruises faintly visible disappeared under to his back. And it was disconcerning that this was only the angels chest, and it made the elder wonder just how bad it really was.

"Cassie..Little Cassie..What is this?"

The younger angel glanced down and his eyes widened. He'd assumed that his grace would have healed all of it; the scars, the sigil, the bruises, everything. But it hadn't and now his eldest brother had seen all of it.

"Castiel what is this!"

His voice was hard and Castiel flinched backwards, harder then he'd expected. Michael snapped out of what ever haze he had fallen into at the flinch from his youngest brother and immediately felt bad. He never wanted to frighten his siblings. Especially the younger ones. He placed a gentle hand on the seraphs chest, allowing his grace to flow through his touch and into his brother. Castiel watched him with wide eyes, he had not thought that the archangel he had been defying would have used his own grace to heal him. Michael saw his baby brothers face and chuckled lightly.

"I once told you that I would never allow true harm to befall you Little One, I am known to be a keeper of my word, am I not?"

Castiel stared at him with a deer in headlights expression and slowly nodded his head. He too recalled a time when he had been a toddling fledgling whom had tripped over his feet whilst trying to toddle his way to his biggest brother, Michael had been over looking some new recruits to his training ground as he graded them on their movements in order to place them within the ranks appropriately not paying any attention to possible fledglings behind him, he'd stumbled and made a sound of distress around his hand which he had a habit of chewing on. He'd fallen and scraped his hands hard on the dirt ground of the training field. He fell backwards onto his butt and cried out, Michael had been startled and he'd spun to look at what had happened. When he'd spotted the baby angel on the ground he'd rushed over and scooped him up in a tight warm embrace, cooing softly down at him.

He'd thrown his hands out in the archangel's face, screaming about how it burned and it hurt. Michael had simply smiled warmly, gently, down at him and taken his tiny bleeding hands in one of his own.

 _"Do not fear Baby Brother, I am always here to help you no harm shall ever befall you as long as I am around, nothing is too big for me to take care of"_

The sigil on his chest, what was left of it, slowly faded into nothing. The bruises changed color until they matched his skin tone once more. The scars blended out. The younger angel slowly lifted his gaze up to his big brother, staring right at him. Michael slowly pulled his hand away, not sure on how the youth would respond to his power, his invasion.

He was not expecting the younger angel to throw himself as him.

But he caught him anyway. Wrapping his arms around the sobbing seraph tightly, protectively, which for some reason only served to make him sob harder. He rubbed soothing circles on his brothers back.

"Come now, what ever is wrong, are you not well? Did I miss a wound?"

Castiel sobbed harder, burying his face in his big brothers chest. Michael cradled the back of his baby brothers against his chest. It was an invasion of privacy, he knew this, but when one's baby brother is sobbing so hard that he can not vocalize any words then that privacy is allowed to be broken. Michael peaked into his dearest baby brothers thoughts and even he was thrown for a loop. He did not think that his big brother would help him, that his big brother would use his own grace to heal him, that his big brother would still be there when he needed him. He did not deserve it.

He put a stop to those thoughts right then and there.

The elder grasped his baby brother, cradling the back of his head in his hands as he pulled him back a bit. His eyes were stern, but full of undying love, as he wiped at the tears leaking from the bright blue eyes.

"Little One, I want you to listen to me very closely, there is nothing you could do, _nothing,_ that would make me turn a blind eye when you need my help. You are my baby brother, I will always be there when you need me. I will always love you Little One, though I may not always show it"

Castiel sniffled, grasping onto his big brothers arms, before reaching out. Michael pulled him into another embrace scratching lightly at the back of his head. He kissed the top of his head softly, resting his chin on the youths dark hair. It had been so long since he had gotten to see his baby brother, gotten to hold Little Cassie, and he was not about to let it end now.

When the youth pulled away slightly, the archangels arms hanging around him loosely, he sniffled a bit once more.

"I..I must be going..."

Michael saw him open his small wings (compared to his anyway) and it was his turn to surprise the younger angel. He made a half complicated hand gesture above his brother head, sealing his wings. His younger brother shot him a betrayed look as he knew full well that it was him who had sealed his wings, only the archangels had the power to seal the wings of an angel.

"Oh no, I have not gotten to see you in centuries and I am not allowing you to fly away until I am satisfied"

Castiel crossed his arms, turning to the side, a huff on his lips. Michael laughed at his dearest baby brothers childishness which only caused the younger angel to pout more and turn away another inch. Castiel let out a shriek when fingers squeezed at his sides, giggling harshly as he fell backwards into his big brothers chest.

"Oh? Come, don't be like that, do you not wish to spend time with me too?"

Castiel squealed when the wiggling fingers moved to his tummy, sneaking down through the opened part of his shirt to poke at the bare skin.

"Mihihikeyey! Nohohoho!"

"No? Such an unwise answer Little One"

A finger dipped into his belly button and all was lost.

"MIKEY! That's hahaha not whahahat I meant!"

Michael laughed out right, deep and resounding, halting his playful attack. Castiel panted (yes even though he did not really need to breath) and let himself melt into his big brother. Michael smiled above his baby brothers head, placing a tender kiss to the dark locks. Discreetly he snapped his fingers, changing both their attires to more comfortable dressings. The younger angel glanced down at his pajamas, frowning slightly.

"Michael, I am too o-"

Warm lips pressed up against his ear, "Finish that sentence at you own peril Little One, shall we continue with round two?"

Castiel pressed his lips shut, shaking his head trying to conceal a smile. Michael chuckled lightly, backing up into the pillows of the motel bed.

"You are never too old to cuddle with your big brother Little Cassie, in fact, what do you think Gabriel had done when he had come home last week? He did not seem to think he was too old"

Michael met the youths gaze when he turned to look up at his big brother. He was warm, and comfortable, and for some reason he did not find himself wanting to leave just yet. The Winchesters couldn't get into that much trouble without him for one night, could they?

"They will be fine Little One, but the same can not be said about you if you keep running yourself ragged. As your Commander, I am telling you to stand down, but, as your older brother, I am telling you to rest."

He pressed another kiss to his brothers temple noting the way his eyes drooped, "You have earned it"

As the younger angel fell into the world of dreams, his big brother's voice followed him.

"And I could not be more proud of you"

And if Michael awoke the next morning to find his seal broken, and found his baby brother sleeping soundly in his side, well he just smiled softly and pulled him closer.

Those Winchester's could wait another hour or two.

* * *

 **Soooo! I hope you liked it! This was requested by spnfanforlife! Here you go buddy, thanks for the review by the way! Hope it meets your expectations!**

 **Question time guys! I was wondering on who I should do next? Raphael or Lucifer?**


	7. Lucifer

It wasn't often that Michael got time by himself, being an Archangel and the eldest Archangel meant that he was in charge on taking over the others duties namely Lucifer and Gabriel (even though he knew full well where the latter of which was currently hiding out and although he did not approve of what he was doing as long as his younger brother was safe then he figured he could turn a blind eye), but every once and a while there were moments of peace where everything was working according to plan and he was not needed.

Most of the time when those few but welcome occurrences did happen he would spend his time in his favorite Heaven's of people he had grown to like over the long tiring years. An Adam Milligan, Nelson Mandela, and Albert Einstein came to mind. Call him an odd ball but he liked the underdogs. Not this time though, this time he stuck around their garden, their home. Wondering the halls looking in the rooms as he passed them. In all reality he was the only one who continued to live in this place, it was lonely, but the happy memories still flooded back every now and then.

When they were all happy and would rarely be seen apart. When one could see them out in their garden playing with their younger brothers. When one would spot Lucifer chasing Gabriel around and just being a tad slower then the youth simply because his smile when he'd beat his older brother could make the sun seem dull in comparison. Or when one might have seen Raphael sitting under the tree, leaning into his eldest brothers side as he read him a new story. When there was nothing but love in their hearts, before all the fighting.

Before Lucifer had expressed his none to stellar opinions.

Before he had risen to the challenge.

Before Gabriel, having enough of seeing his family tearing into each other like that, had run.

Before Raphael had left their home to continue his existence in His Hospital so he would not have to be reminded of what the used to be and what they had lost.

Before he had done that heinous act against his younger brother.

Michael's eyes wandered over the marble bassinet in the center of the room, as his feet came to a stop in front of the nursery. He tried not to think about him too much as it was painful every time, but how could his mind not wander to the his younger brother, to the one he had raised as a fledgling.

He could remember a time when he'd come running in here, hearing the shrill cries of the Light Bringer, deep in the night after Father had set the sun on the day (Lucifer, The Morning Star, The Light Shepherd had been afraid of the dark-He wondered if he still was?) and he'd skid to a stop at seeing the young blonde merely a few decades old (equivalent to maybe a three year old in human years and if memory serves him right he had been close to that of an 18 year old) sanding up in the crib. Tiny arms hanging over the rails, face red and eyes puffy. Snot and tears glistening on his face in the pale light of the moon. His blonde hair, soft as silk but always unruly, sticking up in all directions indicating that he had been pulling at it for a moment or two. A stuffed frog hanging under one arm as he suckled on one of his tiny hands.

He'd been a ridiculously adorable toddler.

 _"Luci? What's wrong Little Brother?"_

 _"Mifa! Mifa! Pwease don let it get me!"_

 _"Don't let what get you Little Brother?"_

 _He'd reached up over the bars of the crib and picked his baby brother up. Lucifer latched onto him making an excellent impersonation of a leach. He had not minded, wrapping his arms tightly around the baby angel. A wet slobbery hand clasped onto his neck as his baby brother nuzzled into him._

 _"Da monsters Mifa! Don let da monsters get me!"_

 _He'd kissed the top of his brothers head gently, walking over slowly to sit in the caramel colored oak rocking chair, settling his dear younger brother into his lap._

 _"No monsters will ever get you Little Brother, not as long as I'm around"_

The elder continued on his walk, not really sure where he was going but his feet seemed to have their own ideas. He turned left down a dimly lit wall and ended up standing in front of a door he hadn't entered in millennial's. He pushed on the light blue door and froze in the door way unsure as to what he was doing here, in this particular room. There was a sword, still amber with blood, laying in the middle of the floor as if haphazardly thrown there in a fit of pain or a fit of anger.

Something on the window sill caught his attention, drawing him closer to it.

A small trinket.

It was a small locket, sitting half open on the windowsill and he could just make out the deep sparkling blue of the green stone of Venus. He'd given it to Lucifer as a gift when he had been given his official title. At first his brother had not known what to do with it, but he had worn it all the time. There was not a time when one wouldn't see it shining whenever Lucifer had moved.

 _"Luce! C'mere! I got something for you!"_

 _Lucifer laughed as he flew up to his brothers perch, his smile shining even in its relaxed state. He was taller now, almost at his abdomen._

 _"What is it Big Brother? Is something wrong? Is Raphael ok?"_

 _Michael's eyes widened, his hand shooting out to grasp his brothers shoulder, guilty for worrying him._

 _"No! Everything is alright, I am sorry for worrying you. Little Raphy is down for nap time. But umm, you see..I..."_

 _Lucifer sobered up as it was not like his big brother to stuttered like this. He twisted a bit until he caught his brothers gaze._

 _"Mike?"_

 _The elder archangel took a deep breath to prepare himself as he slowly held out a small box._

 _"I made you something, as a gift, for your titling"_

 _Lucifer took the box in gentle hands, pulling the lid of softly. His eyes widened as he pulled the silver chain necklace from the box. A green locket pendant hung on the end, swinging gentle to and fro as it hung in the air._

 _"Mike...Michael...It's beautiful! Thank you!"_

 _Michael laughed, half in amusement and half in relief, gently turning his brother around to help him clasp it._

 _"I am happy to hear it"_

On the other side of the window sill was worn old book. The cover was beginning to curl and it looked as if it would fall apart as any moment, just by looking at it. But Michael picked it up instantly and recognized it almost immediately. It was the same book of stories he had used to read to Lucifer when they had been younger before bed time and nap time.

A smile graced his features as he remembered a time before his dear sweet little brother had gone cold, when he would climb up on the elders bed and curl into his side and he would read him a story. How, during late night thunderstorms tiny foot patters would come running across the room and a tiny body would jump up on him. Instead of being angry at being jumped on in such a manner, he'd simply smiled and hugged his little brother close, lightly tickling his baby brothers tummy until light giggles filled the air.

 _"Story Mica! Tell me a story!"_

 _"Whats the magic word Luci?"_

 _Lucifer looked down sheepishly at having been chastised, Michael smiled fondly at his younger brother._

 _"Please?"_

 _A kiss was pressed against his temple, "Anything for you Little One"_

 _Lucifer giggled as he was dangled off the bed as his big brother reached over to grab his story book off of his nightstand, and cuddled in closer when Michael righted them, opening the story book to their book marked spot._

He had lost it a while after Lucifer had stopped coming to his room at night. He'd figured it had just simply ceased to be. But it appeared that his brother had taken it. The book mark was moved to a different place indicating that it had been read recently (or at least since he had lost it) and he guessed that Lucifer had read his story book to Gabriel when he had been a mere fledgling.

He set the book back down, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

His eyes were drawn to the photo on the nightstand, a photo of all four of them together. He was an adult, Lucifer a young adult, Raphael looked to be a preteen, and Gabriel was still a child. Tears filled his eyes as he noticed the tapped halves of the picture. He remembered what had happened. They had had a particularly horrid fight, and in a fit of rage, Lucifer had taken the picture and torn it in half as he threw each piece at the elder.

 _"You call me a monster! But your the one who is blind!"_

 _"You are treading on thin ice Lucifer! Watch what you say!"_

 _Lucifer got in his face. It was right before he snuck in the garden, a time Michael would remember for as long as he shall live. His brother was full of so much hatred, so much fury, that he almost didn't recognize him._

 _"You may be Eldest, Brother, but you are no leader!"  
_

 _"At least I am still one of the family, Monster, but you, you are no Brother of mine. Your a beast. A monster"_

 _Lucifer froze, his eyes widening a moment in betrayal, before they glazed over in fury once more. He spun around and pulled the photo he'd seen on his way in here up off the dresser, tore it in two, and threw the two halves at his older brother as hard as he could. Michael took a step back in shock as he had not expected such an action._

 _"Then we are no longer a family."_

Tears slipped from his eyes as he finally turned away from the picture and stood to make his leave. He could not sit in here any longer, it hurt too much, why did he do this to himself. Michael stopped in the doorway, turning to take one final look in his brothers bedroom. It would be a long time before he came back here again and he wanted to remember the good memories that this room contained (which probably meant that he would be back here the very moment free time came back around once more). He wiped at the tears as he turned and shut the door behind him.

He missed his family.

 _Lucifer looked at him with betrayal, his eyes brimming with tears as he rubbed at his sore behind. Michael felt guilty for striking his younger brother like he had, but when he had found out that the younger had gone to play with Fathers Plagues, and had almost harmed himself after he had been warned not to mess with them, he'd been beyond furious._

 _He took a step forward to try and comfort his younger brother, but Lucifer took a step back to match his._

 _"Mike..How could you..I thought you were fun"_

 _"I am Little Brother, but there is a line, please, come here"_

 _Lucifer shook his head, sniveling as the tears finally spilled over his cheeks. He swiped at them_ _angrily thrusting his hands out to force his big brother off balance._

 _"NO! I..I hate you! I wish I never had you as my big brother! I hate you!"_

 _Michael could only watch, wide eyed and slack jawed, as his baby brother turned wing and ran out of sight. His Baby Brother, his little Luci, he hated him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as well, his gaze never leaving the spot his brother had just vacated until a gentle hand under his chin turned his attention up to his Father._

 _Chuck wiped away the tears with calloused but gentle thumbs._

 _"Do not worry My Son, he is merely upset at being punished so severely"_

 _"But..But Dad what if he means it!"_

 _Chuck smiled at him gently, "I am positive he does not mean it My Little Prince, trust Me when I say he will come around, and sooner rather then later, you are his big brother whom he adores. And, if I remember correctly, you My Son, had said the exact same thing after I had taken you over my knee for the first time. And tell Me, what happened later that night?"_

 _Michael sniffled and lent into his Father. He rubbed at his shoulder comfortingly._

 _"I came back later before bed and said I was sorry and that I didn't hate you"_

 _"And?"_

 _Michael blushed as he spoke the next part, "And you pulled me into you lap and hugged me tightly and told me that Daddy loved me and then you tickled my tummy until I felt better"_

 _Chuck hummed in affirmation, "And I will be more then glad to do it again if you do not turn your mood around Little One, he will come back, I promise"_

 _And his Dad had been right, Michael was just about to turn off his lamp for bed when he spotted a head of platinum blonde hair poking through his door. His eyes widened when he realized who it was and his heart soared._

 _"Luci?"_

 _Lucifer shuffled his feet, plucking at his stuffed frog's eye._

 _""m sorry I said I 'ated you..I didn't mean it Mikey"_

 _"Its ok Luci, I'm sorry I had to punish you so bad too, but you really scared me"  
_

 _Lucifer nodded shyly, "Can I sleep with you tonight Mikey?"_

 _Michael smiled and pulled the blankets back quickly, motioning for his brother to jump in._

 _"Of course Baby Brother, anything for you!"_

 _Lucifer smiled, jumping in beside his big brother, cuddling down close._

 _"I love you Mikey"_

 _"And I love you Luci"_

 _"Forever?"_

 _"And ever"_

And he still loved him today after everything he had done to him and their family and Father's creations. He would always love his dear little brother, but he could never bring himself to adore the thing that Lucifer had turned into. The archangel turned the corner and wandered into his own room, closing the door and leaning back on it. The tears finally cascading down his cheeks as he slid down the door and held his face in his hands.

Where had they gone wrong?

Where had _he_ gone wrong?

* * *

They screamed as they fell. Michael opened his wings just in time to stop himself from crashing face first in the cold hard ground below them, he grabbed the human boy Adam before he could touch down and flicked his hand in Sam's direction to try and soften the landing as he did crash. Lucifer opened his wings too late, not to mention he was still backside down, and landed with a loud crash. Feathers splattered everywhere and a loud crack reverberated around them in the cage.

Michael, who had been crouching in front of the two humans ensuring that they were safe in each others arms, turned startled as a loud screech resounded around them. Spinning around just in time to see his Little Brother flail his wings, wrapping the injured one around himself and curling around the injury to protect it from the outside world. His breaths (even though he did not honestly need them) were sharp and quick and with the eye of an older brother he swore he saw the glistening of tears on his face.

The elder archangel stood up slowly, brushing off his robes as he turned to face his brother.

Adam and Sam huddled closer to each other.

"Lucifer?"

Red eyes glared at him through the pain of the broken wing. He hissed again and groaned as he twisted away from his older brother. Warm hands gently grabbed his shoulder, messaging the flesh gently as he was turned back over only slightly.

"Let me see Little Brother"

Lucifer struggled but was weak from pain and therefore was no match against his older brother. This was unlike Michael though, to attack whilst his opponent was injured. Warm gentle hands moved to the base of his left wing, traveled down the ridge until he jumped and let out a low wail of pain. Michael startled a moment but snapped out of it just as quick. He urged his brother over onto his stomach.

"It has to be reset Little Brother"

Lucifer recoiled his wing but only slightly, "Why are you even helping me!"

"You are my Little Brother, why would I not help you"

The younger archangel was shocked into silence for a moment, flinching as his brother poked at the break in the bone.

"Why?"

He cried out as his brother pulled sharply on the broken appendage, snapping it back into place. More tears fell from the Morning Star's red eyes and the elder was quick in cupping his hands around the break to stimulate the healing process. Michael hushed hum gently as he sat back, pulling his brother up with him.

"Because you are my brother and I love you"

"You love me?"

Lucifer's temper snapped for a moment. How dare his brother say that he loved him, he cast him out of Heaven, banished him away from his family, and here he was say how he loved him. What right did he have?

"Where was this 'love' when you beat me down! Where was this 'LOVE' when you banished me! When you cast me out! When you decided to fight me!"

Michael stiffened behind him, "Do you think that your banishment from Heaven had not affected others, had not affected me? Do you not think that I would have done anything to bring you home? That I had not begged Father to see reason, to change his mind? That I had not wanted to come with you? That I had ever stopped thinking of you? Loving you? I do not wish to fight you, why would I?"

There was silence after their outbursts, nothing but silence.

"Really?"

Michael glanced down at his younger brother, gently pulling him back into his chest. Resting his chin on the blonde soft locks.

"Of course, I have loved you since the day Father brought you to me"

Lucifer stared at him for a long moment, before surprising them both, as he buried his face in his brothers chest. Sobs rocked his body as he gripped the front of his brothers robes. Michael reaction was instinctive as he wrapped his arms around his brother, rubbing soft circles on his back.

"Hey now Little Brother, what ever are you crying about, come now"

Lucifer shook his head, unable to speak his sobs were so harsh. Michael hugged him tighter as he placed a gentle kiss on his brothers temple. Maybe this was what his brother needed to be the one Michael remembered him being, back to being his little brother whom he adored. Maybe all he needed was to get that off his chest and to finally let his emotions go for a single moment. He rubbed softly against his brothers back, humming slightly under his breath.

"Hush now Little One, there there, all is ok"

"Why are you being so nice to me! After everything I have done to you!"

Michael wrapped his wings around them both, "We are not perfect beings Little Brother, and as I have said, you are my Little Brother. I believe I had told you once that I would always love you. Now, you are injured and I can feel your exhaustion, you need rest Little One"

"I am not tired"

The elder smiled as his younger brother ended his statement with a yawn, completely disproving what he had been trying to convince his older brother.

"Of course not Little Brother, then just rest you eyes Little One"

Lucifer nuzzled in closer to the warmth his brother gave and was rewarded by warm lips pressing into his hair.

"There you go, that's it"

The elder archangel smiled lovingly down at his younger brother as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Lucifer mumbled against his chest, hands twisting into the fabric of his robes.

"I love you big brother"

"And I love you Little One"

"Forever?"

Michael smiled, feeling a sense of deja vu as he tucked his baby brothers head under his chin.

"And ever."

* * *

 **Sooo! Due to popular demand, Big Brother Michael with Lucifer! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Gabriel's return The Ultimate Betrayal

A hand reached out and pushed the oak door open slowly. Whiskey eyes peered inside the dimly lit room at the lithe figure bent over the large table in the center, maps and other papers scattered around in a cluttered mess. The muscles under the pale skin were well defined, a warrior through and through. Dark hair crowned his head, like a halo of sorts, surrounding his face. The distinct shine of golden circlet adorned his hair. He wore nothing but the fine white skirt around his waist, the top half of his robes having been discarded at some point, put away with his leather armored tunic.

Even in leisure clothing such as this his strength was evident, his strength and power, and he was still a force to be reckoned with.

His hands were clasped around the edge of the old looking table as he leaned over it gently, examining something that they were not privy to.

The golden arm bands made the muscles on his arms stand out.

Gabriel took a silent step into the room trying his hardest not to disturb the person leaning over the table in case he got cold feet and bailed. In all reality he did not know why he was here, maybe it was his other brother 'stabbing' him or what that monkey had said to him when he and his brother had gotten the drop on him. It was all too surreal and no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't go away any more.

And, sure, maybe he was getting to old to run to big brother every time he couldn't sleep, but he'd promised to listen when he asked him to, to be there when he needed him.

He needed him now.

Stepping closer, nervous butterflies filling his stomach as he did, Gabriel softly spoke out into the silent room. His almost silent voice like an air horn in the stillness of the night. It cracked and shook in a way he did not like.

"Michael"

The muscles in the back tensed, rippling under the skin as the one before him moved slightly. He wasn't sure what it was or what his face had looked like, but the sigh from the other was something he was not expecting. It was not a sigh of anger nor hatred but a sigh of relief. The hands let go of the table and the muscles moved again as he stood up straight, shoulders squaring out perfectly. Turning slowly, Michael took in the sight of his baby brother.

He took in the pale face. The dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. The trails leading from his eyes down his face. His red nose and raspy almost silent call. The fake blood covering his front and the bloody blade he grasped in his hand, that clattered to the floor as his face fell once more and screwed up as fresh tears gathered in his whiskey eyes.

Those eyes were meant to be shining with happiness and light, not sadness and tears.

The elder archangel was strong and steady as he stepped forward, his hands gentle as they grasped the back of his younger brothers neck, and the arms were strong when they pulled him into his chest.

A harsh sob tore from the messengers throat as he sank into his eldest brothers bare chest, slowly but surely his own arms came up to wrap around his brother the best he could, his finger nails border-lining on painful as he dug into the flesh on his back. Michael did not mind the pain, it made it true that he was really here with him, that Gabriel was not really as dead as Lucifer believed him to be.

As he believed him to be.

Michael said nothing, not yet, just stood there and held his brother as he fell to pieces in a place he deemed safe enough to do so. Silently standing guard and at the ready to put him back together when the time came. Gabriel sobbed once more when warm lips pressed tenderly against his forehead.

"Gabriel"

It did not need to be said in words on what had happened, it was almost as if it was unspoken common knowledge. Michael cradled the back of his brother head, bending forward to bury his nose in the golden brown hair of his baby brother, the locks hiding his own tears as they fell. His precious brothers sobs were not of agony of pain, not of hatred, they were agony of betrayal.

Lucifer had made to stab him, honestly believed he had done the deed, and undoubtedly Gabriel had been there to watch the entire thing. Not being strong enough to escape after having created such an elaborate illusion. He'd been forced to watch as the one whom he had always adored committed such a deep betrayal on his copy, the being that was meant to be him. And that was something that Michael, no matter how hard he could try, would be able to make him forget.

All he could do was wrap him in tighter and watch as his baby brother slowly broke into nothingness. Gabriel's sobs died down after a long long moment, resting his forehead against his big brothers chest, he heaved a breath before speaking once more.

"I...I'm sorry"

It was Michael's turn to be confused into a shocked silence as he brothers words finally registered in his mind. Pulling away only slightly, the elder archangel rested his forehead against his little brothers, blue eyes peering into amber whiskey.

"What ever have you got to be sorry for?"

Gabriel took another breath, his voice hoarse and crackly.

"Fo..For..interrupting you.."

Gabriel was all of a sudden feeling rather self conscious, but his brothers hands on the back of his neck kept him in place.

"I..I should...I should go.."

The hands on the back of his neck tightened just a fraction, along with the warm arms wrapped around him acting as a security blanket against the world.

"You will do no such thing"

His brothers voice was strong, firm, and left no room for argument. He was pulled back into his big brothers chest once more, tucked under his chin like he'd been when he was merely a small fledgling.

"And you have nothing to apologize for"

Michael let him go once more, leading him to the side of the room towards his wash room, walking carefully side by side.

"Lets get you cleaned up Little Brother"

Gabriel said nothing. Physically and mentally on the verge of clocking out. Michael sat him down on the stole in the washroom and turned slightly to grab the silver basin bowl on the counter, to fill it with warm water, and reach for a spare rag. He dipped it gently in the warm water and tenderly dabbed at the 'blood' on his brothers face. Gabriel looked straight ahead with dulling whiskey eyes as he gently washed the substance from his brothers cheeks and hands.

Kneeling down, his hands resting softly on his brothers knees, Michael gazed imploringly into his dull sad eyes.

"Gabby, please do not shut me out. I am here for you, we are all here for you, but please do not shut us out this time."

Gabriel licked his lips once, twice, before his eyes traveled down to meet his brothers. Tears once again making them shine in a way that was just so wrong.

"He..He actually stabbed me...Well not me, but...It was intended...He was really going to stab me Mikey...Oh my Dad, he was going to kill me"

The elder frowned in sorrow for his younger brother. Setting the rag aside and reaching out to draw him into another embrace.

"Oh Gabby...Oh oh Gabby...I am so sorry, Love"

Michael did not say anything more for another moment as he did not know what _to_ say. Because what does one say when it is the one whom they trusted with their entire being, the one whom had practically raised them, what do you say when it is them who commit the horrid act against you. Instead he helped him back to his feet, swiftly lifting him clear off the floor (proving in the same moment that one was never to big to be carried like the small fledgling that they had once been, not according to Michael) cradling him to his chest once more as he moved from the wash room back out to his bedroom, right passed the forgotten table of maps and such, straight to his bed on the other wall.

Gently he lowered his younger brother down onto the softness of the silken cloud like blankets. Caressing his cheek in one hand, Michael was soft but firm as he spoke next.

"Stay"

The messenger nodded numbly as he watched his brother stand back up to his full height and turn back towards his wardrobe. He opened the closet portion and rummaged through it for a long moment. After a short minute he found whatever it was he had been searching for and turned back around, shutting the thin door in his wake. Resting over his arm was another robe, the thing made his eyes water in familiarity.

It was one of Lucifer's old robes.

"Put this on"

His order was just as soft and firm as it had been the last time and Gabriel found himself numbly nodding along once again as he reached for the soft fabric and his brother turned to give him some form of privacy. It only took a moment to get the robe on, and the sleeves were so long that they fell passed his hands, to which he pulled to his nose and soaked in the smell of what his older brother used to be. Michael was gentle as he guided the younger archangel under the covers and slid in beside him.

Gabriel did not wait for the invitation this time as he crawled closer snuggled into his biggest brother's side, resting his head on his chest. Michael wrapped an arm securely around his shoulders, pulling him closer, if that was possible at this point.

"Brother, I am so, so sorry"

Gabriel hummed but did not respond. Michael was not sure if he was happy about that or not, but it was clear to see that his precious baby brother was losing himself, was breaking. And it pained him to know that he had had a part to play in the tragic act.

The messenger nuzzled his head under his brothers chin, resting calmly, peacefully, on his strong chest. He felt more the saw the elders hand slide up to rub at his scalp. They were silent for a long moment, so long in fact that Michael had begun to think that Gabriel had fallen to sleep (Father knew he needed it) but his thoughts were disproved when his brothers soft resigned voice sounded from below him.

"Michael, can you tell me a story"

The elder archangel smiled sadly as he bent forward to press another kiss to the younger's temple. He recognized the question for what it was and if anything it broke his heart even more. However, not wanting to upset the messenger anymore then he already was, The Prince was more then happy to oblige.

"It had been a bright day, sunny and warm, Father was in the clouds once more and we knew that something big was happening"

He gazed down at his younger brother, smiling softly when he noticed his eyes fluttering already.

"We had been playing a rousing game of hide and seek, I was hiding in the trees, when Father had finally come down from the clouds, in His arms He cradled a small bundle of white. It was so small, tiny hands and even tinier fingers. The cutest little button nose and the biggest roundest golden eyes I'd ever seen"

Gabriel nuzzled closer, the only indication that he was still listening was his continuously fluttering eye lids. Michael smiled tenderly and warm lips brushed the messengers brow once more.

"Father looked at me and handed the small bundle over. I held it in my arms as if it would break should I move an inch, from the moment I gazed into those huge golden eyes I knew that the small angel would have me wrapped around his finger. They yawned a big yawn and reached up for me and I sat on the ground completely forgetting the game I had been playing and simply held this new baby angel in my arms and looked down at him with his three tiny golden wings, and he giggled so when I reached up and ran my fingers through his feathers"

Gabriel hummed, Michael rested his chin on the golden locks.

"I just remember looking at him, all tiny and down, and knowing that I would do everything in my power to make sure that he was always happy, that he was always loved."

Gabriel was gone, fast asleep, breath shallow and even as it hit the side of his neck lightly. After everything that had happened that day Michael couldn't much blame him, in fact he was relieved that he was able to get some well deserved rest. Bending down low to press one more kiss to his forehead, he whispered into the skin.

"And I will always love you Baby Brother, always."

* * *

 **So? this is one of my older docs that I had and just got around to posting it! Hope y'all liked the feels!**


	9. To Make You Smile

Gadreel shrieked, twisting in his spot on the large bed. The muscular arm around his ankle keeping him from pulling his foot free. Wiggling fingers moved all around, scratching at the arch of his foot, pulling his toes back and scratching at the sensitive spot underneath. He shrieked again when those mean fingers moved back down to the arch of his foot which was by far the worst spot.

He used his free foot to his advantage, if only for the moment, kicking at the back of the person who was holding onto his captured foot. The elder angel chuckled deeply as he was shoved forward slightly at his kicking, Michael smiled as he gazed back at his baby brother, Raphael spared him a glance, the light in his eyes shining brightly as he turned his attention back to his 'examination' and fingers attacked the wiggling toes once more.

A hand grabbed at his once free foot and the former gatekeeper let out a giggle filled wail. Another arm wrapped around it and he found himself completely trapped.

"Raph! Look at this! He has two footsies!"

The healer chuckled darkly as he moved away from his left captured foot to stand in between them both. He lifted his hands simultaneously to each foot, scratching a single finger down the entire sole of each foot.

"Oh Gaddy! I'm gonna get you!"

The younger angel whined slightly, pulling and tugging at his feet as best he could. He should have known that them finding out this little bit of information would be the end of his life as he knew it. Wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not as of yet, but he'd get back to you on it.

"I'm gonna get your adorable ticklish little footsies"

He giggled and shrieked once more when those mean fingers began their evil work.

He hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time.

* * *

Castiel backed up slowly, hands held up in defense as he backed away from this particular brother for he knew he would get no mercy until he knew that his brother was happier then he'd ever seen him.

"Oh Cassie, where do you think your going?"

He let out a loud yell as he was tackled from below, lifted clean off the floor and practically carried to the hotel bed behind him. He fell backwards onto the soft mattress and almost immediately fell into a bout of hysterical giggles as hands dug under his legs into the meaty part of his thighs in the dead center of the upper portion of his legs.

Michael hugged him closer, digging in harshly until Castiel was screaming out in deep belly laughs. he did not need to look very hard to find the places that always got the best reactions from his dear baby brother. Castiel snorted loudly as he tried twisting from side to side but where ever he went those hands followed, digging in harshly when he fell back down until he twisted back up.

Those fingers traveled down to the underside of his knees, lightly wiggling into the skin underneath in a way that drove him completely up the wall. His laughter shooting up in octave when they traveled back up.

"MIHIHIKEY! NOHOHO!"

Michael chuckled, kneading the sensitive flesh mercilously, "No what? No this?"

He dug into the flesh once more and Cas arched his back up off the bed in a bright squeal of laughter.

"But your so cute when I do this, I don't think I will stop"

By the time he did however, tears of absolute joy were streaming down the young seraphs face.

* * *

Gabriel shrieked out as he was shoved backwards on his brothers bed, hands pulled his shirt free, and a face was buried into his tummy. Kisses covered his side which only served to make him laugh in stitches.

On the other, nibbles attacking his ribs only serving to make him shriek with laughter. His hands buried in his brothers hair and he shoved as hard as he could against his big brothers head. He could never stand having his tummy tickled and Michael knew this all too well.

"Mike! Mihihike! Dohohohon't yohohou darahah-"

He was cut off by his aforementioned big brother as he moved down only slightly, buried his face in the dead center of his tummy, and blew the largest raspberry he could into the sensitive skin. Shaking his head, nuzzling his belly button with his nose. He twisted away when his brother made to kiss at his side once more. Michael growled in exaggerated anger.

"Gabby! You need to stop moving so much! Your making this harder then it has to be and that is not good!"

Gabriel shook his head and moved away once more. Michael growled lowly in his throat.

"Gabe your going to have to make me use the drastic measure that I know your not going to like if you don't sit still"

The messenger shook his head, twisting this way and that in his attempt to escape his big brothers torturous grasp. Michael narrowed his eyes, growling one more time, before digging both hands in his baby brothers armpits. Gabriel squealed, shaking his head, but fell backwards harshly onto his back and did exactly as Michael had wanted him to do.

As he slammed his arms back down to protect himself, Michael took the opportunity to duck back down and press his kisses back into his dear baby brothers side. Gabriel let out an honest to Dad squeal and shoved as hard as he could at his brothers head, but every time he moved his arms his big brother dug in deeper.

"MIHIHIHIKE! NO MOHOHORE! PLEAHEHEHEASE!"

Gabriel threw his head back in ticklish agony, but Michael seemed to be waiting for him to do that for as soon as his neck was free he was burying his face in the crook, and blowing little raspberries and kisses on as much skin as he could reach. Gabriel scrunched his neck up at best he could and fell into high pitched hysterical giggles. Even Michael had to chuckle at the sound and he leaned up to whisper in his brothers ear.

"There's that giggly little baby brother I have missed so much!"

If he hadn't been laughing so hard he would have blushed.

* * *

Samandriel giggle hysterically as he scurried around a corner and down another hall. There was foot steps coming from behind him and he giggled hard as he grasped the handle of the door in front of him with tiny hands. Twisting it open he beeline'd through the great room, passed the multitude of beds and patients.

He shrieked when strong arms scooped him up from off the floor. Raphael smiled brightly at the sound of the little fledglings laughter. He cradled the small angel in his arms, turning around away from the bleeding warrior on the bed. In his movement another healer jumped in to take his place. He smiled warmly as the small tiny baby angel wrapped his arms around his tummy.

"Where are you going Little One? I wished to look over your head wounds whilst you were here"

Samandriel giggled brightly, "Mikey was ticklin me!"

The healer carried him up towards the front of the pantheon, smile lightning his face.

"Oh he was was he? And you thought I would protect you?"

The fledgling nodded, giggling happily once more. Raphael leaned back, sitting carefully on his desk, cradling the small fledgling closer. Samandriel froze slightly at the sound of his voice. Raphael pulled him closer, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"But I'm just as bad as he is"

Samandriel broke out into a stream of laughter when the archangel tried to poke a finger or two into his tummy. They struggled back and forth happily for a long moment.

"You seem to have a problem with your tummy, I should investigate this closer"

The archangel pulled his tiny hands away from their protective stance in front of his tiny tummy, finally getting his fingers in the sensitive skin. He poked and prodded at the pudgy tiny tummy with two fingers. Savoring the loud giggles when he walked them all around his belly button and the loud squeal when he dipped on inside. The hysterical laughter that filled the room when he moved his fingers up to the fledglings ribs. The door on the other side of the room opened and a very familiar voice filled the room.

"Oooooohhhhh Alfie! Where ever have you gone to?"

Samandriel shrieked at his biggest brothers voice.

"The tickle monster seems to be hungry little one, perhaps we should feed him"

The small fledgling squealed out a 'no' even as the healer made his way across the room. He tossed the small boy into the air eliciting bright peals of laughter from the child each and every time. Michael caught him on the third toss, smiling down at the small baby angel.

"Is it dinner time already?"

Before burying his face back into the tiny angels tummy. Samandriel broke into bright peals of shrieks at every tickly raspberry. Even Raphael crossed his arms and smiled fondly at the sight of his red faced baby brother trying and failing to shove his biggest brothers head away from his tortured tummy. After a moment of squeal filled agony Michael finally pulled away. Samandriel was still giggling as he fell forward onto his big brothers chest.

Michael's chuckles rumbled around him, "Too much?"

Much to his surprise, just as Raphael's, the small fledgling shook his head.

"Oh?"

"Its fun"

* * *

Balthazar grumbled as he put each and every dagger, sword, bow, staff, and shield just as he had found them. He made it to the last piece of equipment when he realized that he could not reach the one spot where Michael's old spear knife had once been placed. Why on Father's green earth had his brother had to be so freaking tall!

He reached up, on his tippy toes, to place the knife just as he had found it in the same exact position, grumbling under his breath various insults and such words that would even make a sailor blush.

The young armory thief was not prepared for the fingers that jammed under his arms, wiggling furiously into the sensitive skin underneath. He let out a bark of laughter as he jumped backwards, right into a warm firm chest. Michael's chuckles broke through his crazy slightly hysterical laughter. He leaned backwards trying to fold in on himself ultimately leaning backwards into his big brothers chest.

"Mihihike! Nohohoo!"

Michael chuckled, following his brother to the floor, his leg crossing underneath them, pulling the smaller angel into his lap, his laughter the greatest thing he had ever heard.

"Well we can't have this sour attitude all day, now can we?"

* * *

"You didn't know! _You didn't know!_ I'm sure you know now!"

Dean had to cover his ears as Uriel's squeal filled the air around them in the small room as Michael dug into the armpit had secured in his grasp. The other angel shrieked loudly as the fingers dug in deeper and he struggled to free himself but to no avail, he was good and well stuck.

"OH you didn't know! I'm going to make sure you know now Little One! Your going to know what will happen should you do this again!"

* * *

"But Mikey I'm sooooo bored!"

Anna whined as she kicked her feet up at onto his desk. Michael chuckled under his breath as he read over his paper work. She had been grounded after her return from the Winchester family house on Earth which was something she had been ok with originally as she had refused to leave his side the first week or so after her returning however now that she was home and used to being there she wanted to go out and _do_ things.

But Michael's word was final, his word was law second only to Father. And that being said that also meant that should Father himself come and over rule her punishment, she was grounded until further notice.

"Anna, move your foot"

Michael turned to look at her from the side, her small foot covering the bottom half of the treatise he was trying to read through. She looked over at him, smiling smally, slyly, and moved her foot only slightly. His eyes narrowed, but she saw no anger behind it.

"Little one, I will warn you only one time, you are doing yourself no favors"

She stared at him and moved her foot only slightly, he smiled faintly, and snatched her foot up off his treatise pulling it down into his lap. He smiled at her once before turning back towards his reading. She pulled on her foot slightly, trying to pull it free only for him to tighten his grip and pull it back towards him. He read one last sentence before looking down at her small foot.

"I remember when you had been no more then a small fledgling, just as cute then as you are now, and you would giggle this little giggle every time someone would..."

He trailed off as her giggles filled the room as he teased at her tiny wiggling toes. She pulled harder at her foot with a loud shriek when he raked his fingers up and down her sole.

"Mihihihikehey!"

Her older brother smiled in a way that she remembered him smiling long ago. He may have been the eldest angel, having many duties and jobs to do with being the eldest, but he had always gone out of his way to ensure any of his younger siblings were happy and loved. He was a big brother bear, or at least that's what she used to describe him as, and she had never known how much she had missed that.

"So it still does work! I have missed your laugh baby sister, come here!"

He yanked hard on her foot and she let out a yelp as she was pulled forward and stumbled into his lap. His large arms wrapped around her small form holding her close to his chest.

"What about your tummy? Is it still as sensitive as it was all that time ago?"

There was only one way to find out. Her shrieks and laughter rang through the halls that day, their eldest brother was anything but merciful.

* * *

"Michael! Don't you dare!"

Adam and Sam watched from their corner as Michael advanced on his younger brother, as Lucifer was slowly pushed into a corner, his hands splayed out in front of him defensively. Michael advanced on his brother undeterred knees bent and ready to jump at a moments notice.

"Is it wrong for an older brother to want to make his younger brother happy?"

"When it comes to you! YES!"

They continued walking opposite each other in the same direction. Lucifer's rose colored wings flared out nervously, fluttering against his back. Something that did not go unnoticed by them all, and Michael smirked knowingly.

"What's wrong Luci? Still as adorably ticklish on your wings as you were when you were a small fledgling?"

Lucifer's wings puffed up indignantly, "Of course not!"

His older brothers eyes narrowed, "You little liar!", before launching himself at his younger brother. They rolled around struggling for the upper hand for a long moment, but Michael was his elder and would forever be his elder and therefore would always be stronger then him too.

His happy squeals rang from the cage, filling Hell with the lighthearted sound. Sam and Adam watched with wide eyes for a long time as the Devil was reduced to a squealing laughing mess under the skillful fingers of his older brother. After what seemed like forever Michael finally showed mercy on the younger angel and sat back. Lucifer gulped in breath after breath of unneeded air as the final tingles finally left his wings.

He looked up when his brother tapped him on the back of the head lightly, scratching lightly at his scalp even when he looked up at him. He motioned towards the two humans in the other corner with his head.

"I get Little Adam, but Sam is yours"

Least to say, it wasn't only Lucifer's laughter that filled Hell that day.


	10. Do not touch my brother

"You will unhand him"

Crowley sat back from his work, the small angel in front of him huffing in pain as he was finally allowed a moment of peace. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to hold back a stream of whimpers as he did, the spikes still connecting the torture crown to his temple. The voice was calm, almost scarily so, and he recognized it almost immediately.

"I don't think our play date is over just yet, big brother, why don't you come back and retrieve baby brother later?"

A hand shot out of the dark corner that Samandriel could not see in, grasping the demon by the throat and lifting him slowly up off the floor. Crowley gasped and gagged for breath that just wouldn't come. The eldest archangel stepped forward, his knuckles tight.

"It was not a suggestion"

Michael threw the demon across the room and Samandriel felt some sort of sick satisfaction when he heard a faint growl of pain come from his torturer from the other side of the room. The archangel rolled his shoulders once before crossing over the floor and kneeling down in front of his severely injured baby brother.

"Alfie, young one, you are safe now"

He melted the bindings with a simple look and a soft touch. The smaller angel fell forward but was caught by gentle hands. Michael stood up slowly, cradling the fledgling to his chest with one hand. A fresh wave of tears clouded his vision as he finally realized his freedom, weak little hands reaching up to cling to his big brother's top. Michael was quick in wrapping the young angel in a warm embrace, whispering enochian words of comfort in his ear.

His hands were gentle as they slowly wandered up the child's back, and to the crown his wore on his head.

"Little One, this needs to come out"

The fledgling angel shook his head as best he could, his sobs increasing out of pain with every shake. Michael felt horrible for having to remove it, knowing what pain it would cause and not wanting his sweet baby brother to have to go through it again, but he also knew what would happen should he not pull them out. Samandriel struggled to be put down, he would learn to live with it, he'd do anything.

But the archangel held him firm.

"No Mikey! No! No!"

"I know Little One, I know, but it must be removed for you to begin healing. Raphael will remove it for you and he will be as quick and painless as he can be"

The fledgling was still shaking his head as best as he could and sobbing his resistance, but Michael sent him on his way to the Healer despite that. The silence that filled the room after his sobbing screams were removed was almost deafening. Slowly he turned his attention back towards the demon whom was attempting to pull himself up off the floor, his eyes hardened considerably.

Crowley looked up when the footsteps became steady and heading straight towards him. A hand gripped at his hair and his head was thrust upwards, a hiss escaped his mouth.

"Trying to torture out information that the fledgling does not have, he was speaking the truth when he told you he did not know"

The warrior had started walking across the room once more, towards the chair of horrors, dragging Crowley across the floor as he did.

"You think you are powerful whilst torturing a fledgling angel barely old enough to wield a blade?"

He let out a grunt as he was lifted up by the grip on his hair and thrown into the chair that was still wet with the younger angels blood.

"Well, try your games on me. How _dare_ you touch _my_ baby brother."

The hand in his hair yanked his head upwards. Michael's eyes were a blaze with something akin to fury. This was a look that meant pain, loads and loads of unending pain, a look that had been seen in places of mass destruction. A look that had flattened cities and burned villages.

"I will make you beg me for death, and once you do, I will send you down to visit my brother in his cage, let him know what it is you have done"

Finger nails dug into his scalp, releasing blood from the deep scratches.

"We do not agree on much these days, but what we _do_ agree to is that _no one harms the fledglings_ "

With a wave of his hand, Michael had Crowley trapped in the chair much like he'd had Samandriel, holy metal biting into his arms as they shackled him to his seat. The smile that spread across the archangels face was sadistic when the demon screamed out in agony as the holy metal met his skin. Michael examined the toys he had to play with and picked up one of the spikes that had been plowed into his brothers head.

"Can't have you moving"

Raising it above his head, he brought it down on the demon's hand, like a nail, he drove it through the appendage until the tip poked out on the other side of the arm rest. Relishing in the screech of agony as the metal slid through the appendage. Reaching over the archangel grabbed another spike, how many of these did he have (how many had he intended to use on Samandriel) and thrust it down through the other hand.

"Bloody Hell! You fucking bastard!"

"This is the least of your worries"

He reached over for another one of those crowns, too small to actually fit on the demons head indicating that it clearly had been made for the use on Samandriel, but he drove it down anyway, smiling sadistically as it tore hair and skin away. Picking up another spike, he twisted it in his hands, staring at the gleaming metal.

"You know, most people do not know this and know would they ever, but I do not show mercy"

He kneeled down, slowly driving the spike into the middle hole, slow and steady as to get the most affect, smiling as his screams echoed around the room his dearest baby brothers' had been only mere moments ago.

"You tortured the merciful one"

Crowleys screams echoed throughout the compound, through every building and nook, and no one not a single being made a move to save him from his torment.

No one was stupid enough to cross a pissed off Archangel.

 _"Michael,"_ The new voice echoed over the demons agonized screams, calm and collected, worry etching its way in, " _Enact our revenge at a later date, leave him somewhere with one of our Siblings, give him to Lucifer to deal with, but you are needed here."_

Michael froze as he made to jam another spike into the demon's thigh, having run out of room on his head, the metal glowed differently with him having blessed them. Blessed metal jammed into Demon flesh, it was poetic he thought.

 _"I cannot get the child to calm down enough to allow me to touch him, he is surprisingly strong despite his age"_

He sighed in resignation, the job of being the eldest was a tiring one, but he would not trade it in for anything in the world. With one final glare at the demon, and one final spike inserted, he stepped back. Wiping the blood on his pants he moved back, opening his mighty white wings and flapping them once. Crowley groaned as he leaned back as best he could with all the spikes sticking out of the back of his head when a wing tip as sharp as anything was thrust under his neck.

"Touch my brother again, and no one will be able to grant you the mercy as Raphael has"

His only answer was a choking sound on his own blood.

* * *

When he arrived in the Healing Pantheon, he was not necessarily expecting to see his brother trying to coax the child out from underneath a large cabinet.

Upon hearing his arrival, Raphael let out a relieved breath, "Thank Father, he is trailing blood everywhere but refuses to come out of this hiding spot, please, do what ever it is you do to get them to come to you"

He didn't bother hiding his smirk as he walked slowly over to the cabinet, knelt down, and held out his arms. Samandriel peered out at him for a moment, tentatively taking a step closer until he jumped and rammed himself into his biggest brothers chest, who wouldn't come to their big brother when they were frightened or injured, and Michael was the biggest brother there ever was.

Raphael snorted as he stood up with the fledgling cradled to his chest.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh shut it"

Their tones were soft, caring, joking, as they slowly made their way closer to one of the beds. Samandriel tightened his grip in fear of being put down but Michael hushed him as he sat on the edge of the bed, drawing the tiny angel into his lap.

As he had said, Raphael was quick and precise as he puled the spike out, humming whenever the fledgling whined, and applied a numbing salve to the wounds in order for the slow healing process to not be as painful as it would have been. He wrapped a soft blanket around the youth's back gently, smiling with Michael when the youngster snuggled closer to his big brother's chest.

He transferred some of the salve to a smaller mason jar and held it out for his brother as he made to leave. Michael looked up at him questioningly.

"Just in case, if he gets worse or begins to develop a fever please come to me"

He then rubbed at the fledgling's back gently, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, "Rest well Little One, we are here now"

The child angel nodded shyly, tiredly, and Michael smiled as a yawn broke across his face. He bid the Healer a farewell and a pleasant night before opening his wings once more and lifting them off the ground, intending on making his way back to his rooms, his bundle cuddled close in his arms.

He had not intention of letting Little Samandriel go now that he had him back.

Getting him in bed was easier said then done though, and the fledgling may have been young but he sure gave a run for his money. Now Michael liked to think of himself as being a patient person, but even his patience had its limits and they were starting to draw ever nearer.

"Samandriel, I am letting you get away with much right now seeing as you were very injured, however it is bed time, it is not an option for you"

The fledgling struggled once more as he was lowered back towards the bed, his tiny hands holding onto his big brother's top as hard as they could, refusing to let go in the slightest. He cried out when he was set down, and scurried back into his brothers arms. Michael sighed in half irritation and half resignation as he lifted the child angel back into his arms. He sat down on the edge of his bed with a large huff and pulled the small angel over into his lap.

Samandriel huddled into his chest as soon as he got the chance, trying to get as far away from the bed as possible.

The archangel ran a hand down his face, "Alfie, why do you refuse to be put to bed? What is wrong?"

There was a sniffle and he immediately felt bad, it was never his intentions to make the youth cry. He never actually wanted to make any of his younger brothers and sisters cry (and yes that did include Lucifer) he still had things he had to be doing' treatise and training schedules and reports and the such.

"Samandriel"

His tone was firm, stern, indicating that someone should start explaining and should start explaining now.

"I don't want to be alone...If you put me down you'll go away and never come back"

Michael admittedly froze at that, not expecting that type of answer. He stood from his bed once more, pulling the small angel back into a warm cuddle. He rocked him as he slowly walked across his room to his desk, looking over the number of paperwork that still needed to be completed. He shrugged discreetly and turned to head back towards his bed, that could wait until tomorrow.

Samandriel was his most important priority right now.

"Oh Alfie, you'll never be alone Little One, never."

He reached out with a hand to pull the soft blankets back.

"You have so many big brothers and sisters who would love to spend time with you, who love being with you"

"But I wanna be with _you,_ and your always busy"

The pout in the child's voice was as clear as day. Michael leaned back into his pillows and plopped the small boy into his lap.

"I have not had much time to spend with you, have I?"

At least he was distracted from what he'd been rescued from today.

"No you don't. I try to play with you but you always shoo me away"

His pout was more pronounced now, as he obviously made it so he could see it, his lower lip even going so far as to stick out. Michael grinned slyly at the child, poking him in the tummy before he had a chance to suspect any sort of movement. The fledgling couldn't help the giggles that escaped him as fingers attacked his tummy with more pokes, his tiny hands chasing after his big brothers trying to prevent anymore pokes.

"I've been so distracted as of that late I've been neglecting you and the other young ones"

He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it until Samandriel had been reported missing. Chamuel hadn't said a word when he'd spun around looking for the small reality bender swearing left and right that he had _just_ been right next to him, only he hadn't been and for quite some time. He'd absolutely lost it, demanding a head count and recalling everyone back to their rooms.

Everyone save a few had been accounted for, and much to his horror, among those unaccounted for had been Little Samandriel.

His youngest and last baby brother.

"Come here you"

He shot forward and pulled the small fledgling into his arms. Samandriel's giggles increased as more fingers joined in on his assault. The child squirmed as best he could and kicked at his brothers chest with his tiny feet.

"That changes now"

He stopped his playful assault only to wrap the child into another warm cuddle. He nuzzled into his brothers chest and yawned a large yawn. Michael saw this and smiled once more, gently laying the child down a top his chest. The youngster tried to fight it, Michael would give him that.

"I think its high time someone got to bed"

"But Mikey! You Promised!"

Michael adjusted his hold on the fledgling, settling him down in his arms on top of his chest and dimmed the room with a simple wave of his hand. Samandriel looked up at him in confusion as a blanket was pulled up over top of him, a hand scratching gently at his tiny back.

"I do not believe I said anything about letting you go"

Samandriel smiled before yawning once more and laying his head down on his big brother's chest. Michael caressed the back of his head gently, minding for any injuries. Watching as the child's eyes slowly slid shut, and he smiled softly at the sight. This used to be a calm thing, one of his younger brother and sisters coming in and sleeping with him, cuddling up to his side or his chest, and sneezing back off to sleep.

When Balthazar would come in and curl up at the bottom of his bed until he'd sigh in fond exasperation and he'd reach down and pull him closer.

Or when Gabriel would run in and jump right on top of him as he himself tried to turn in for the night, he'd respond by wrestling his brother onto his back and tickle the ever living snot out of him before flopping down next to him and pulling him close.

And little Cassie.

It had been way too long since he'd last done this. He pulled the small fledgling closer as if that was possible at this point and brushed his lips against his forehead.

"I love you baby brother, more than you will ever know"


	11. Protecting the Protector

They all watched in mild forms of shock as Michael took the hit, and went _down._

They could all hear the thump as his body hit the ground, the clinking and clanging as his sword hit the ground as his hand released the hilt, his shield falling to his side. Blood was pouring from the wound in amounts that should have startled them into action and yet they all remained solid to the spot. They had never thought they would ever see Michael of all people go down like he had, it was just unheard of.

Michael was strongest.

Michael was the fastest.

He was the Lion of Heaven.

He protected them all, fearlessly, unended.

And yet here he was laying on his back on the ground with blood spewing from an injury that was most likely threatening to his life and above him laughed and howled a Leviathan. Cackling at the sight of Heaven's most feared most powerful weapon laying before him on the ground. Most likely suspecting that with their toughest out of the battle that the remained would run away with their proverbial celestial tails between their legs.

He choked on his cackle, when the fledgling Michael had jumped in to protect popped its head up, tears tracking down his face as he slowly crawled on top of his big brothers chest. The big brother who had let him cuddle up next to him last week when he had come to his room in the middle of the night crying because of night terrors.

The Leviathan (whom we are now going to call Rick) took a step back as the angels all turned to glare at him, as one.

Raphael and Gabriel rushed forward, one going for the fledgling and the other for their fallen brother.

Lucifer and Azrael, Light and Dark, both glared so hard it was a general question if there was any way an angel with such power could make someone else spontaneously combust. Darkness and Shadows swirled around the younger of the two, his eyes going a complete obsidian color, the Hounds by his side growling as such that it echoed around them all, waiting for an order of attack.

Ready to kill at his command.

Lucifer fared no better, much as the darkness has swirled around Azrael, the light swirled around the elder. Cascading his entire body in a halo of swirling energy. His eye, much as his counterpart's, swirled a magnificent white. He was more in-tuned with his power and his emotions therefore he was more likely to attack with strategy. Azrael was raw power.

Castiel was side to side with Balthazar, practically matching each other in stance, blades in hand. Both calculating warriors, looking for the most opportune moment and place to strike first.

Anna and Uriel, much as the other two, were side by side. One with dual swords and the other with a single sword, both watching his every move. Their eyes were cold, full of power, threatening to anyone on the other side of their glares.

Gadreel, the most obvious of the bunch to be out of practice, was still a force to reckon with. In his hand a large flaming sword from his days as Eden's guard, an unnatural cold fury clouding his vision as he looked the very being who had taken the most merciful soul he'd ever come in contact with down without a single care in the world up and down. Raw energy, assumed to be straight from the Garden itself swarmed around his arms and wrists.

He was immediately over come with the feeling that he had clearly not thought this through.

Gabriel was reaching for little Samandriel, grunting at the strain it took to be able to disentangle the fledgling from his eldest brother. Tears trekked down the child's face as he was finally pulled away and the Messenger cradled him to his chest, making sure to keep his facing away from the form of his downed brother. Even the archangel had a hard time looking away from the one whom he had always thought to be invincible.

"I's sorry! I didn' mean to! I's sorry!"

The boy was hushed gently, pressed harder against Gabriel. It hurt him deeply to know that his pleas and cries were not simply for his fallen brother, but the thought that he would be punished now that he was hurt. Even if one did want to punish him (which they didn't! He was a mere child for Dads sake!) they would withhold the urging's in the fear as to what might become of them should Michael awaken and find out what had come to pass in regards to the fledgling he had come to favor.

"We know little guy! We know! Mike's gonna be ok! We just gotta let Raph help him!"

He felt the child nod against his chest in understanding, but there was still an ever present feeling of tears soaking his shirt after that.

Raphael's hands shook as he gently examined his big brother, unsure as to what he was supposed to do, shock clouding his thoughts and visions. There was blood lots of blood! Michael was _not_ supposed to bleed like this! It just wasn't right!

Gentle hands enclosed his wrists in their grasp, slick with blood, still warm to the touch, and he sucked in a deep breath at the touch. Michael was staring up at him with those eyes that made him want to melt sobbing as the fledgling he once was into his older brothers chest, Michael would wrap his wings around them both and rock them until his sobs had subsided before digging in to see what had upset him to such a state in the first place.

But this time that would not be the case, his older brother could barely keep his arms up, his face was paling by the moment, and blood was starting to stain both of their robes.

"Steady hands, Little Healer, Chin up."

He nodded, probably more times then was necessary, and took a deep breath to collect himself. He did not have to fear the Leviathan coming after him. He would be lucky if there was a piece left for him to rage on once his brothers and sisters were done with it. His head shot up, stepping into the role of Head Healer after a long iffy start, his eyes searching out someone who could help him lift their brother off the ground.

Lucifer marched forward, the sky darkening as his entire deposition took a spiral downwards, the light bunching at his hands as he clenched his fists so hard that the knuckles popped.

" _How dare you touch him!"_

He spoke for the entire group, the entire host who although not present felt the pain of their eldest brother. They were all connected to one another, everyone felt it when he was struck and now Lucifer was channeling their rage through himself, a sure death warrant for the one it was aimed at. The Leviathan was not so sure of itself anymore. Backing away until his back was jabbed with the sharp blades of the angels behind him.

They'd kill him, slowly, make him suffer. Tear him apart piece by piece, atom by atom. It would be made sure that there was nothing left of the scum who dared harm their eldest brother, their protector.

Castiel and Balthazar were behind him, waiting for him to try and make a move. Lucifer was shaking with the amount of energy gathering around him, his entire visage vibrating. No one got to get Michael but him.

It was an unspoken understood thing.

Michael watched around the dancing spots in his vision as his younger brothers and sisters took their rage out on the thing that had attacked him, his entire being starting to go numb, Raphael's shouts of orders and for aid were starting to dim.

The last thing he remembered was Lucifer getting obnoxiously close to his face before everything went dark.

* * *

It was a long time before Michael woke once more.

Touch and go for a long while and Lucifer would often times find his younger brother in one of the washrooms, sick as a dog,a s he ran on his fifth night of no rest as he tried to help their older brother. He'd ordered him to get rest for himself in the end, despite the protests Raphael had put up, as soon as his head had hit the pillow he was out like a light whilst the morning star grumbled fondly under his breath as even though in deep slumber his grip on his shirt was impossible to remove.

Joshua came by daily, leaving fresh flowers in their brothers room, nodding his head in greeting when he would leave and one of the other Archangel's would be standing there and he'd utter about brightening up the place.

Anna came by the the fledglings almost daily, especially Samandriel, who was a nightmare to separate from his side when it was time for them all to go; lots of kicking and screaming was involved.

Castiel and Balthazar visited as much as they could, often times just sitting in one of the many seats around his bed and talking to him about trivial things; the weather, the latest missions, the newest batch of warriors under Lucifer's training, about how somethings were still mysteriously missing from the armory, simple things just to pass the time and to use as an excuse to stay longer then others did.

Uriel would leave little trinkets around the room, simply sitting in the chair beside his left hand and staring at him. He was a man of few words, but those who knew him well enough knew that him just being there was more then words could describe.

Samandriel had a habit, much to Anna's annoyance, of sneaking away from the fledgling groups and sending everyone into mild panic at his disappearance only to find him hours later curled into his biggest brothers side sound asleep.

Lucifer came to visit as much as possible, talking to him as if he wasn't talking to an unconscious body, he'd lean back in the chair he'd sat in and prop his feet up on the edge of the bed rambling away, those who knew him though knew that it was a nervous thing he did when he was frightened about something, sometimes he'd bring Sandalphon with him and they'd show Michael the newest song they'd been working on together.

Gabriel came around when he could, bringing assortments of sweets from different places and different time periods every time he did. Sometimes he'd break down into sobs and beg him to wake up, telling him how sorry he was for leaving, and that he rather died then chose a side, and that if he woke up then he'd promise to never leave his side again.

Raphael was around more then anybody, always healing him until the point he nearly passed out himself. Talking and humming to keep them both company.

It was a long time before Michael woke up.

* * *

Everything was warm, and fuzzy, there were voices around him.

Loud voices full of cotton.

That made no sense.

 _"How many times have I told you to allow yourself rest, he won't get any better nor be any happier if he wakes and finds you passed out on the floor! Honestly Raphael your not a fledgling anymore! I would have thought you would have known better!"_

What? What was going on? That sounded like Lucifer, why was Lucifer yelling at Raphael?

* * *

 _"Samandriel, honestly, you cannot keep running away! I know you want to see Mikey but you have to tell someone where you're going!"_

 _Whap, whap, skin on skin._

 _Crying of a fledgling, his favored fledgling._

* * *

There was a warm light weight near his feet, something was rubbing against his arm, and another was clutching at his left bicep curled up against his side. For the first time in a while, his brilliant blue eyes fluttered open slowly, his eyes clearer then he'd thought they'd be. Something tugged at his arm and he looked down quickly, a warm smile lighting his features at the sight of little Samandriel curled around his arm, soundly sleeping into the late hours of the night.

Castiel was leaning on the side of his bed, one arm wrapped under his head as he slept away, his dark naturally unruly hair brushing against his arm. Meaning that at the bottom of his bed was none other then Balthazar, curled up in a ball, and sleep on a bunched up blanket he had procured from somewhere.

He looked around the room he was in, taking in his new surroundings as the last thing he remembered was being stabbed by the Leviathan trying to use the fledgling's against them and everyone unleashing chaos on the poor beast.

He almost felt bad for it.

There on a chair, a large chair that resembled that of an recliner, was both Uriel and Anna curled into each other sleeping softly.

Azrael was on the counter, much to his amusement, surrounded by his two Hounds, using Nero as a pillow and Dante as a blanket.

He raised an eyebrow at where Gadreel was leaning against the wall, sleeping away in what looked like according to him a very unpleasant position. Standing sentry over his room.

Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael were snoring softly, curled up into each other in a way they used to do when the younger two had been much much younger and nap time had rolled around.

Sandalphon was wrapped up securely in Lucifer's arms, using the elders bicep as his pillow as he slept on.

He sighed, not wanting to disturb any of his dear younger siblings, but he had to use the bathroom. Castiel was in a surprising deep sleep, as was Balthazar and he imagined that Gabriel might have something to do with that, but Samandriel was another problem all together. His grip tightened every time he tried to more, and normally he found it endearing but in this instance he really had to go.

He gently turned the fledgling around into his side, smiling faintly as the youth latched onto his neck. With him in this position Michael was able to gently swing his legs over the side of the bed, an arm under Samandriel's little warm bottom, and silently walk his way to the washroom to relieve himself.

Upon entering his room after using the facilities, he was greeted by Raphael and Anna both yawning in sync. They both paused, looking at each other, and the archangel smiled fondly when the younger angel turned away blushing. They both looked up when they heard him chuckle softly, both jumping from their seats to meet him half way. Anna 'accidentally' kicked Uriel in the shin as she jumped from their chair, he let out a loud yelp that woke Gabriel who elbowed Lucifer in the face. Lucifer shoved Gabriel off of him with a grunt as his hands shot up to his bleeding nose. Gabriel grabbed onto the back of Castiel's chair as he was sent flying to the floor with a loud yelp and pulled it down with him, Castiel woke with a start and was pulled to the floor with Gabriel, grabbing onto the blanket in a meager attempt to keep himself up right and ended up pulling it along with Balthazar to the floor along with him. Azrael woke at the same time Gadreel did because of all the noise and commotion, looked around the room in mild annoyance before laying his head back down on Nero. Gadreel slid down the side of the wall with a groan as his back cracked.

All in all it was a very eventful moment, only Sandalphon and Samandriel had miraculously stayed asleep, and Azrael's ever present worry for the entire situation was once again amazing (did you note his sarcasm there? Not it please and thank you).

"Michael!"

Anna rammed as gently as she could into his chest first, he sucked in a deep breath at the bout of pain it caused but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and did not have the heart to scold her. He eye balled her hand in a cast and lifted it up to get a better view, his eye brow scrunching in concern.

"What is this?"

She blushed and ducked her head, he made a sound in the back of his throat that clearly stated that this particular conversation was far from being over. Raphael took up her spot a moment later and he pressed the younger archangel close with his spare arm. He pressed his lips against the younger's ear, his eyes watching as all of his siblings that had gathered in the room waited in a formed line to see him next.

"I knew you could do it Little Healer"

He got a mere sniffle as a response and a nudge as he shifted a tab closer somehow without disturbing the sleeping fledgling.

It was a long line of tears, sniffles, and reassurances until he finally came to the last of them all. Lucifer just looked at him shyly, bags under his eyes, and his face an even paler hue. He took a step forward, inciting the contact as he drew his startled brother into a hug, and somehow with them both still carrying a fledgling each on their hip they managed to hug one another tightly.

It rumored that Lucifer may or may not have shed a few tears, but Michael would never tell.

He was able to make it back to his bed, and after everyone had been reassured that he was fine (and they were not all the same as he) everyone had calmed considerably. Uriel and Anna had returned to their seat, curling back into one another. Gabriel and Lucifer returned to the couch they had vacated, the younger apologizing for breaking the others nose, Lucifer ruffled his hair in good nature.

Gadreel had taken one of the seats at his request, he refused to look away from the Guard until he did as he asked.

Raphael was back at Lucifer's right.

Balthazar had reclaimed his spot at the end of the bed whilst Castiel took up his chair once more.

The room over all fell into a comfortable silence.

"Azrael, your present concern is ever charming"

He got a grumble as his response from the Angel of Death, Castiel spared his a look before turning his gaze back towards the elder archangel.

"Azrael has been keeping your essence inside your body and grace for almost three weeks, there have been some close calls"

No wonder the boy was exhausted then.

After that everyone settled back down, some talked among themselves and others went back to sleep, he was happy to see that Raphael and Lucifer had returned to the realm of dreams too.

He smiled down at the warm weight in his side, gently brushing his fingers through the small fledglings hair. Samandriel's nose twitched at the touch, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Michael smiled down at him gently and others watched with smiles as the fledgling stared up at him before excitedly wrapping his tiny arms around his chest as best he could.

"Mikey your 'wake! Your 'wake!"

"I am little one, and I hope you have been a good boy for those watching over you"

He cast Anna a knowing glance and looked down at the boy in his side. Samandriel's lower lip quivered and a few tears gathered in his eyes.

"They did'n understand MIkey! I mades you get hurts and I just wants to see if you were ok! It was my faults that they got you an I'm so sorry! Pwease forgive me!"

"Oh Little One," He pulled the fledgling around and onto his chest despite the pang of pain as the pressure built up, pulling him into a snuggle and pressing a kiss to the boys temple, "None of that was your fault, they had thought that they could use the fledglings, such as you, to get to us. I would never allow harm to befall you! Don't you ever utter those words again, or I will personally see to it that it never crosses your mind again."

Samandriel nodded, snuggling in closer and falling back to sleep just as quickly as he woke up. Michael shook his head fondly, settling back into his many pillows, looking at the many brothers and sisters gathered around as he absentmindedly scratched at the back of Samandriel's head. He asked hushed questions of concern to those he noticed with bandages and injuries.

"Enough worrying about us, we are fine, it's us who should be worrying over you"

Was his response when he had asked Uriel about the large gash that was butterfly bandaged up on his left shoulder. He narrowed his eyes in a way that many of them were used to and some even shifted from foot to foot, it was not his fault, it was his natural instinct as their older brother to worry over them constantly and smother them when they were unwell and he was able to.

Just as none of them were too old for a good bout of tickles, just to see them smile, and a good cuddle after. They would forever be those small babes of down they had once been according to him.

Lord Almighty, is this what Father felt like?

* * *

 **Bout time Michael got a turn! Even when he's down he still worries over his brother and sisters!**


	12. Gadreel and Abner

He sighed heavily as he placed another treatise on the complete pile, turning his attention back towards the two he had just placed under his charge earlier today. Had anyone told him before today that he would have taken the prisons two most well known inmates and placed them under his personal charge, he would have called them insane and most likely had then had them placed in said prison.

His smile was gentle as he watched the two curl into each other and sigh deeply into slumber. Cuddled on his bed, curled under his blankets, like a couple of fledglings. One of them whined out and he was quick in jumping to his feet, rushing to their side. They were so wrapped up in each other that he was unsure as to who exactly had made the sound, but he simply reached out and rubbed a knuckle of both of their cheeks', calming both of the back down with a simple calming touch.

"Hush little one, your alright, go back to sleep dear one, your alright"

They both calmed considerably at the soft touches and gentle tone. He looked over at the still quite large pile of papers he needed to go through, and then back at his baby brothers, his mind was already made up before he stripped himself of his leathers and sandals, slowly pulling the blankets back and climbing in between the two. They bot curled into his sides, he didn't mind as he lifted his arms and pulled them closer, rubbing a thumb over the ones cheek and scratching lightly at the others scalp.

He let out a sound of contentment and nuzzled his face in closer bringing a smile to Michael's face.

"Oh? Do you like that little Abby?"

Pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads he settled down for the night. It was going to be a rough long road ahead of them now.

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was that made him revisit the old cases. Gabriel resurfacing and demanding action to be taken, Metatron becoming even more shady and more dickish then usual, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What ever it was, it wouldn't stop its nagging of him until he went along with its wants and requested the case files for the prisoners to be brought forth.

Michael looked each and everyone of them over with scrutinizing cautious eyes and read in every detail of every case. Reading the different notes on each file, medical, communication, knowledge, the usual. Nothing really caught his interest nor his attention and he was about to close the last file when he finally caught onto something.

Gadreel, the one who was imprisoned for allowing Lucifer into the garden. He was one of the oldest prisoners in there, once the most trusted, now the betrayer of all. It was his fault that this entire thing was happening, and as he thought about it Michael clenched his fists together in spiteful anger. Had he not been so ignorant in his Duty then there was a possibility that this entire thing might not have even happened.

His eyes skimmed the pages though, just to be sure, and to remember why his dislike for this angel was so horrid. And as he skimmed through the notes something did indeed catch his eye. A recent entry by Raphael into his file, a injury, multiple contusions on his back and lower legs. He claimed he had been clumsy and that is how he had come by such injuries, but their brother had mentioned his suspicions in his notes.

And they were horrid suspicions.

He read through fresh pages on pages of newly recorded injuries for decades in length, their severity in wound escalating as time progressed and all of them were met with the excuse of clumsiness. Gadreel was many things, but clumsy was not one of them. He had been one of the best warriors he'd known until that incident in the Garden.

It was when he made it to the injury to the younger's wing did he rise from his seat.

Michael called for some of his personal guard legions and ordered them to follow. There was no way in Earth or Heaven that the recorded injury that had been sustained to his primary wings could be self inflicted. The warriors followed behind him in line, perfect soldiers waiting their orders. It was enough to gather attention to them. Gardeners looked up, teachers, caretakers, Guardians and Cupids, as the Archangel and his warriors flew passed them.

Even Raphael froze in his movements in his Hospital at the sight of his brother soaring through Heaven.

But Michael paid them no mind as he continued on his way, intending to get answers for himself. He had sent some of his guards ahead of him and so when he made it to the gates of the prison one of the Prison Guards was waiting for him; Thaddeus. His eye brows met and hit his hair line as he took in the spots of blood staining his armor.

The prison guard bowed to him, lowly, "Archangel Michael, to what do I owe this visit?"

Michael landed gracefully in front of him, six brilliant white wings folding elegantly behind him, standing to his full height until he was towering over the angel in front of him. Thaddeus stood unperturbed though, clearly not frightened (yet) as he had hardened over his time working in Heavens's Prison. His other soldiers landed behind him, resting and ready for his command, staring straight ahead as the well oiled unit they were.

"I wish to speak with a prisoner, I have noticed recent updates to their file and wish to find the reasons as to the specific updates"

Thaddeus nodded, standing from his bow, and leading him inside.

"Of course, Sir, of course, and who is it you wish to see?"

"Gadreel"

Thaddeus froze in his spot his face paling considerably, something that did not go unnoticed by the Archangel. Michael came to a stop beside him, looking down at the nervous guard with narrowed eyes.

"You _do_ know where he is, don't you?"

"O-Of course I do"

Michael's grace sparked in anger, " _Then take me to him"_

The guard stuttered, knowing there was no way he was going to get around this, not with an archangel sniffing around. Michael watched the angel before him nod slowly, his eyes wide in fear, and followed when he began walking down the hall. He looked around, taking in the dank and shadowy surroundings and was just able to hold back a shiver.

He was shocked when he was led passed the isolation cells and down further to the cells where it was rumored-No.

Thaddeus opened a door to his right and led him inside. In the center of the room was a round well like thing, two more guards stood at either side of the well, not facing the door, and their snickering could be heard as they watched something that the new comers could not see just yet. There was a log hung across the sides of the top of the well, and their snickers reverberated across the room every time the log would move, as if someone was tugging and pulling against it.

"What is this!"

The two startled around, looking up at the archangel in terror before turning to look at their leader in equal amounts horror. With a hand motion he ordered Thaddeus to lift the log from the well, and stood by as they both grabbed at the ends of the thick log and lifted it from the well, struggling under its weight until he silently ordered two of his personal warriors to aid them in lifting it away.

Slowly but surely hands were discovered, tied to the log by sharp coils of chains, fingers struggling as who ever it was tried to free themselves from the torture. The arms turned into pale arms, the arms connected to bruised shoulders. A head broke through the water, sputtering and coughing out water, face pale and pruned. He was drug from the well harshly, over the rough edges of the rocks creating little rivers of blood flowing freely down his legs.

He was pulled away, soaking wet and shivering, dropped face down onto the cold stone floor.

At Michael's feet.

Thaddeus and his two guards stood back, stopped by the strong forms of Michael's personal warriors. They stood silently as the Archangel unsheathed a dagger at his hip and knelt to the floor, cutting away at the ropes tying the prisoner to the log, and flinging it away as if it were as light as a feather. His knife back in its sheath he held his hands out towards the cowering angel, his eyes widening in alarm as he twisted around and he got an eyeful of the one whom he had come to see.

Gadreel.

His head shot up, thunder rumbling as his temper flared in rage. Thaddeus tried to step away as the Archangel stood from his position. He stalked forward, eyes glowing a briliant white. the water on the floor making a squelching sound under his sandals. The noise only seemed to make him angrier, that and Gadreel's hacking as he tried to cough up the remaining water in his lungs to no avail.

 ** _"What is this! What is this! His sentence was isolation, not torture! Seize him, I want him restrained and locked away until I deal with him personally!"_**

Michael froze when a freezing wet hand grabbed weakly at his ankle. He spun around at the attempt to gain his attention, looking down to the prisoner who was trying to tell him something. He glared at the head guard before him as he knelt down to the injured prisoners level, taking his dripping head in a gentle hand.

"What is it Little One?"

Gadreel tried to speak, but every time he opened his mouth he would start coughing and hacking, choking on each breath he tried to inhale. Michael was patient though, and silently waited for the angel to gather enough strength and breath to speak.

"A...Ab...He..Help...Ab..Abner...Pl...Please"

Michael caressed the angel's cheek softly, nodding his affirmation to his stuttered demand. Turning slightly he motioned for another of his personal guards to aid the angel before them to his feet.

"Samson, lift him from this floor, get him something dry to wrap in..Oh Thaddeus, you volunteer your cloak, how nice of you, now whilst he is being helped, you will show me to..Abner?," He looked at the shivering angel on the floor for affirmation at the name, "Abner's cell."

He stepped aside, watching as Samson tore Thaddeus cloak off his shoulders and moved forward swiftly, draping it over the angels shoulders and simply lifting him up off the floor, bridal style. Michael turned to face the head guard once more, his eyes hard. Thaddeus gulped but nodded, he was already in it deep he couldn't dig himself a deeper grave. Nodding shakily, he was shoved forward as the guards behind him made to move.

Gadreel whined hoarsely at the minute movement Samson made to stand behind Michael, waiting for him to make a move before he himself did. Michael turned only slightly, caressing the younger angels cheek again, eye brows meeting in concern at the state he would be in after having Raphael examine him. The soft touches did the trick for the moment though and he settled down against the larger angel.

With a wave of his hand Micheal followed after Thaddeus, Samson right on his tail.

This pissed him off, he had been sentenced to isolation, and to think that he had been subjected to torture instead, it made him want to do horrid things to the head guard. None of the others would dare to disobey him therefore it had to be Thaddeus. Not even Lucifer would have agreed with this treatment, and that in itself was saying something.

He wondered just how many were subjected to horrors they were never meant to have faced.

Thaddeus led them down another hall, strong hands leaving bruises on his biceps. He walked them to another door, solid iron, and upon release and a dark shadowed look from Archangel Michael, quickly pulled the key free from his chains and unlocked the great door. Pushing it open with a gloved hand Michael soon discovered as to why he had bee covered in blood when he had first arrived.

In the farther corner of the cell lay another figure, curled up on its side, their torn up back presented to them all. The wounds were fresh littered around his bleeding back, shivering lightly no doubt from the pain. He remembered Abner now, he had been a Guard for the Garden as Gadreel had, and had abandoned his post when news had spread about what was to happen with Lucifer and the first two humans.

Michael _knew_ his sentence had not been this.

Thaddeus struggled, gulping, when the Archangel swung around all of a sudden. An arm was pressed up against his throat, choking him, the Archangel's other hand pointing at the angel in the corner.

"This is _your_ doing!"

"I..I didn't think.."

"That anyone would come for them? I can see that Thaddeus, I am not blind! Let it be decreed and known, these angels are now under _MY_ supervision, they will be coming with me, and you Thaddeus, you will be investigated for treason against _Us!_ Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable! I want this prison under the Guard of My Powers, Danel, David, gather your forces and post them around here, Azazyl bring Abner, we are going to pay a visit to Raphael. We will send Healers to look over the prisoners, and _their_ condition brother, is what will decide your fate Thaddeus!"

Michael applied enough pressure to cause the angel under him to cough before shoving away from him and walking across the cell. His frown deepened at the wet sounds that his sandals made as he crossed the floor, no doubt from blood. He knelt on the floor, holding a hand out to hold his soldier back a moment. It would probably be best to alert the injured angel that they were about to move him.

The younger angel startled when he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, quivering harshly, "Shh shh, no, your alright, calm down your alright, we're going to get you some help Little One"

He nodded at Azazyl to make his move, and had to stifle himself when Abner's screams of pain filled the cell as his back was moved as he was picked off the floor. He didn't need to command another to aid them, his Powers were not as heartless as some would have you think and he moved aside as Jophiel moved forward in order to drape the injured angel between the two of them.

Michael turned a harsh glare to the Head Guard once more, his eyes shining with rage.

"Lock him in here until I can see to him personally, bring all the prisoners to the upper levels, I want them guarded at all times"

They saluted him and many went off to do as they were told. Thaddeus let out a sound of alarm as he was shoved roughly forwards and chained him to the wall, right in the middle of a puddle of blood left by the prisoner he had whipped to shreds. He shouts of discord echoed throughout the hall as the Archangel walked out of the cell, followed by Samson with Gadreel semi-conscious and Azazyl and Jophiel carefully walking Abner between them, his breath's short and quick.

He escorted them personally to the Hospital.

"Raphael, we have need of you"

The Healer spun at the voice, dropping the basin he had been holding at the sight before him. Samson holding a limp body, blue and pale and _soaking wet_. Then Azazyl and Jophiel holding up another limp bleeding body between them. Ignoring the shards of ceramic basin, he ushered them closer looking to Michael for some answers. He motioned some younger aids to gather some much needed supplies with a wave of his hand.

"Of course, bring them, come, come, lay that one on his stomach, it'll still be quite painful but so as much as it would be the other way. Get the other some blankets, the thick warm ones, I want to warm him up immediately."

They moved as they were told. Michael stopped some of the other healers from coming closer, he had been betrayed by one whom he had trusted, he was not about to make that same mistake again. Raphael looked the two over, unsure as to where to start. Abner was worse off between the two and so he started there.

"Michael, I need to clean the wounds on his back, I need you to hold him down"

The warrior nodded, coming to the front of his brothers bed and taking a seat. Abner started when warm hands grabbed at his upper arms and held him gently but firmly. His head lifting weakly from the bed and his eyes widened when he spotted the Archangel in front of him. Michael smiled at him gently, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly on the temple. Coming to rest their foreheads together.

"Your ok Little One, we'll get you fixed up and then you can use a good rest"

He nodded at someone behind him, and another set of hands pulled the left over remnants of fabric from his wounds and began to scrub them down. He screamed as the lukewarm water cleaned out the gashes left by the whip. Screamed and pulled on his arms, meaning to turn away from the Healer but found himself stuck in his place. Tears finally fell from his eyes, longer then Michael liked, but he finally released some emotion. Streaming down his face as he begged Michael to let him go. Begged Raphael to stop. Sobs leaving his voice hoarse and his throat burning.

After he was able to get all the gashes cleaned out, he gave a moment before sewing the large ones back up, a break to allow Abner to catch his breath and calm himself down as best he could. His sobs turned to simpers.

Raphael washed his own hands before kneeling down next to Michael and taking the younger angels face in his hands, looking into the red blood shot eyes before him.

"Your doing great Baby Brother, absolutely fantastic, I am almost done, I simply need to bandage them now."

"No...please...No more..."

"Shhh Little One shhhh", He rested their foreheads together gently, "I'm gonna apply some numbing salve so you will hardly feel a thing, it will only take a moment and then you can finally get some rest"

He pressed their foreheads together a bit harder before standing back up and turning to grab a weird colored jar off the table next to him. Michael finally was able to release his brothers arms, instead choosing to gently run a few fingers through his soft hair, scratching softly at his scalp, frowning softly at the sight of little flakes of dried blood falling from his messy hair, vowing to get a clean bowl and clean him up when he was able, there was no way in Heaven or Earth he would allow a Little One to sleep covered in their own blood. Raphael rubbed some of the smelly goop onto the wounds on his back just as he had promised, over come with a warming sensation and then numbness, and the light scratching at his head made him only feel sleepier.

He was mildly aware of a cup of liquid that smelled different then anything he had ever smelt before being pressed gently to his bottom lip. His blurry eyes opened to reveal The Healers gentle smile and a hand brushing over his forehead.

"Drink this Small One, it will help with you sore throat."

He took a sip and felt the affected instantly.

It was absolute bliss.

Michael smiled as the young angel sighed in contentment, "Oh? You like that Little One?"

Abner was a bit out of it at the moment, finally warm and comfortable, safe for the first time in a long long time and he nodded slowly. Michael chuckled softly, a deep warm sound, and scratched gently over his scalp some more. Watching tenderly as the younger's eyes slowly slid shut.

"That's it, rest Little One, we will move some where more comfortable in a bit."

Raphael draped a blanket over his legs gently, pressing a hand onto the back of his head tenderly. They made sure he was out for the count before moving to the next one. Gadreel was still awake, shivering but not as bad as he had been when they had first arrived. Raphael gently pulled one of the blankets away from his face, brushing a knuckle over his cheek.

"Michael, what did you say happened to this one?"

"They were drowning him Raph, _drowning him_ "

The Healer nodded, pressing his hand onto the angels chest underneath him, pressing into certain spaces. He had water in his lungs, too much water. He reached for a cup on the side table and filled it with a liquid that even Michael grimaced at, that stuff was the worst. Helping him sit up he held the cup to the younger angels lips, softly instructing him to drink. They had to get the excess water out of him, or he still had that chance of drowning in his own skin.

It took a moment for the medicine to take its affect but once it had the shivering angel was struggling to lean over the side of the bed as water was forcibly ejected from his body as he was the victim of rather painful sounding vomiting. His poor throat was already thaw from inhaling the water he had once he had opened his mouth to try and suck in air whilst still under water, as the burning sensation of the acid from his stomach mixed with the water being thrown up only made it burn worse.

But he was not alone, not this time, two warm bodies sat on either side of him, holding him up as his body succumbed to exhaustion and the force of the spasms as his body regurgitated everything in his stomach (not that there was much in there much to the great displeasure of the two Archangels). Wiping away the tears as they formed, not even allowing them the chance to fall down his cheeks as he was sick and his throat felt as though it was on fire. They whispered words of encouragement and comfort when he simpered in pain at the continuous hacking his body made, his chest hurting with their force, and instead of yelling when he was sick down his raggedy front they merely promised to clean him off and get him better fitting robes, comforting him and calming him. Scratching gently through his hair and rubbing softly at his back until he finally stopped being sick into the basin below him.

His shivering returned and he heard a gentle tsk'ing sound from next to him no doubt from one of is older brothers. Michael stood without being told to, running a hand down the back of the younger's neck as he crossed to the room on the other side, Raphael's personal Rooms, and made to retrieve a new robe for him.

At the thought of even wearing an _Archangel's_ robe he whimpered once more, after everything he had done he was undeserving. Hands gently caresses his cheeks, sliding down to pull away the soiled clothes, wiping him down gently with a clean warm rag, before a clean soft blanket was draped over his shoulders, waiting for the Prince to return with his new clothes. The Healer sat back at his side and gently pulled him closer, laying his head in the crook of his neck, an odd position because of their height difference _and_ this image of utter destruction and roughness that the Archangels were some reason pictured as, it was confusing to them to no end why they were all so shocked when they were actually shown to be gentle giants.

"Hush Little One, there will be no thoughts like that, none of us our perfect beings and you were punished in ways you should never have been for the mistakes made, we had not known this was happening, had we we would have done something sooner, had I not wanted you to remain burrowed in as many blankets as I see fit I would cosset you in my wings like the Little Fledgling you are until I knew that you knew just how loved you are, and then some just because I am able to"

He smiled warmly at the younger angel, hand rubbing gently at his arm as the former Guard finally allowed himself to relax and he felt the light breath of a sigh hit his neck. Gadreel simpered lowly, his throat still burning from the vomiting and swallowing the freezing water, something that did not go unnoticed by his older brother. Raphael turned his head only slightly, gazing down at his younger brother with worried eyes.

"Is your throat bothering you Little Flame?"

The Archangel smiled slightly when he felt rather then saw the young angel nod his head. He tsk'd again as he reached forward, standing slightly to grab at the same cup he had just had Abner drink from, lightly pressing it to the young angels lips, softly instructing him to drink.

"Drink from this Little One, it will help soothe the pain"

Gadreel obliged taking soft slow sips before settling back down. He brushed a stray strand of hair from the younger's face.

"That'll help you feel better Little One, it'll also make it easier for you to breath so you can rest"

It was in that moment that Michael _finally_ returned, an older robe of his folded over one arm. What Raphael had not mentioned about the mysterious drink he had given to both of his new priority patients was of the hidden sedative in the tonic. Gadreel was practically a dead light weight by the time Michael had made it back to them, lightly beginning to doze off on his brothers shoulder. They both shared a chuckle as The Healer held the former prisoner up while The Prince redressed him.

He laid him down onto the soft pillows a moment later, tucking the thick warm blankets back around him. The younger Archangel took a seat on the side of the bed, looking over at Abner for a moment before returning his gaze back to the one next to him, even still reaching his hand out absentmindedly to run his fingers through his hair.

"As much as I want him to rest, he has to be woken up every few hours or so, seeing as he nearly drowned his body is still in rough shape."

"That is fine, I would rather they stay here until you deem them well enough, I trust your judgement as Healer, little brother...Besides it gives me an excuse to clean the other one up"

"Don't you mean avoid doing more paperwork?"

The teasing in the younger's tone was not meant to be hidden and Michael sent him a playful glare as he reached for the clean cloths and dipped it into the warm water. Raphael watched, providing as much silent comfort to the slumbering angel next to him, as his brother slowly wiped the blood from Abner's biceps and arms, down to his hands and fingers, off of his neck and legs, and slowly but surely out of his hair too. The prison was not meant to be a nice place but never had they thought it was that bad. After the horrors he had faced in the prison he would not be surprised if _Michael_ pulled both of them into his wings and grace and merely cossetted them there for as long as he wanted.

And for a long time after that, the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the hushed breathing of their new charges.

He stood, beckoning his older brother to the other side of the room with him, far enough away that they were out of ear shot but could still keep an eye on them.

"I want them to rest Michael, get lots and lots of rest and who ever is responsible for this brought for judgement"

Michael agreed, promising to ensure that the two would be watched closely before telling him about the prisoners and the new case that had been opened.

Raphael was appalled at the condition their younger brothers were found in.

* * *

He felt like a small fledgling again, learning to walk for the first time. One the other side of the small gap between their beds stood Michael, smiling at him encouragingly. Urging him to take one step after another. Gadreel was in the bed next to him silently cheering him on as he was told under no circumstances was he to use his voice until he could swallow the broth they were given and not regurgitate it nor cringe in agony.

At his side was the Healer, hovering close to his side and really only providing a crutch to walk on.

It had been about a week after they had been brought it and their attitudes had noticeably changed. Where Gadreel had once felt unworthy to even sit next to an Archangel, could now be found in the late night hours leaning back into The Healer's chest, listening silently to the stories whispered into his ear about the days of old, of memories he himself had forgotten. And Abner, where he would once cringe at the mere sight of another other then Gadreel himself would come near now talked to Michael on a regular basis, sure it was whispers, but it was something. With his back almost fully healed they could be seen curled up together whispering back and forth of anything and everything.

After a week though, Raphael had also begun to worry about the condition of his muscles, ordering him to move and walk at least three times a day. The first time they had attempted this and he had been so against it that they had to pry his fingers away from every piece of furniture they had come across, his legs had given out as soon as he was set down just as he had feared they would, but instead of falling to the floor as he had expected arms had caught him around the waist and lifted him back up.

 _'I got you Little One, I won't let you fall'_

And he hadn't, not once.

"Come on Abs, your doing great, just a few more steps, you only have to tap Mike's hand and then we're done", Michael waggled his fingers at him, smiling brightly as he held his hand up for him, "Come on Little Brother, you can do it"

He struggled, his legs shaking underneath him, his breath hitching as his face took on a look of concentration and with sweat beads starting to gather at his forehead he took another step, and then another. Three and a half more steps later his fingers were intertwined with Michael's, smiling even as the Archangel pulled him down in his lap, the youth clearly exhausted after pushing himself farther then he had since he had started this routine. A cup of cool water was held to his lips and Raphael softly instructed him to drink.

"Absolutely amazing Baby Brother, your getting stronger everyday"

Even as he said this though, he was lifting him up as he made to stand and carrying him back to deposit him in his bed. Smiling gently at the sleepy look that had over come the younger angel, tucking the blankets up around his chin as if he were a young fledgling, he hadn't felt this way in a long _long_ time.

"Rest Baby Brother, you've more then earned it, your weary."

He hadn't needed to be told to do so, he was already pretty out of it.

* * *

"I want to examine his feet," He pointed at Abner, "And his abdomen", and then he pointed at Gadreel.

It had been a long three weeks since they had first taken them under wing, re-nourished and rehabilitated them. Abner could move small distances on his own now, not that he did though as they were under strict instruction that they were to move only when one of the elders were there with them too, just in case. They could get up and move to each others beds on their own though and they could see why they were fast friends.

There was a bond there that had formed between them had weathered many storms and as far as they could tell it was unbreakable. They perked up when they noticed that they were being talked about and turned to gaze at the two archangels whose backs were to them. Abner leaned closer to Gadreel, his soft spoken friend.

"What do you think happened to Thaddeus?"

Gadreel shrugged, not really having thought about their torturer in the weeks they had been out of that place, "I am unsure, Michael was not happy, that I know"

"Raphael went to examine the others and when he returned you could feel rage rolling off of him"

"That being so, what happened to the others, sure there were monsters, but then their were many such as us"

"I heard a rumor from one of the new aids that Michael had them placed under his Power's protection"

"Yes, I have heard that as well, sometimes...Abner sometimes I want to find him and just..."

His friend nodded, but it was another voice that answered for him, "You are better then him Baby Brother, do not give him the satisfaction, he will answer for his own crimes"

They had not noticed their elders coming closer to them until they were right in front of them. A gentle hand caressed Abner's cheek, and then Gadreel's as Michael knelt down to their level.

"I do not want you two thinking about that, it has passed and we're moving forward, there will be no more speaking about it after this day, do you understand?"

They nodded guiltily, looking down feeling much like well chastised fledglings. Someone ruffled through his hair, and Abner let out a sound of alarm as someone grabbed his ankle (he guessed it was Michael) and he was thrust backwards onto his back as his foot was lifted into the air. The two Archangels chuckled at him lightly as they crowded around him, Michael holding his feet up while Raphael examined them.

He bit his lip when fingers rubbed over his sole, and around his toes.

Something that did not go unnoticed by his elder brothers and they smiled down at him, even going so far as scratching a nail under his baby toe, all was lost and he burst into high pitched giggles.

Raphael smirked at him, clearly storing this bit of information away for later use.

"While I don't think I see anything wrong here, I am going to store this but of knowledge away though Little One, and I can promise that it will most likely be taken advantage of in the very near future"

He scratched one more time at the spot he had found before releasing his grasp on the feet and they chuckled as Abner curled them up under himself. Their focus moved next to his partner, Gadreel shrunk in on himself at their gazes.

"Lay back Baby Brother, I want to see your stomach and lungs"

He nodded, laying down on his back slowly and relaxed his muscles when instructed. He watched as his brother lightly prodded at certain places, looking back at him to see any and every reaction he made. He twitched hard when he prodded at his left ribs, and the Healer turned to see if it was a reaction of pain.

Him and Michael both saw the small shy smile that played at the younger's face.

"You two are so going to get it later, that I promise, I have a feeling you two could use a good laugh."

But all in all he had given them a clean bill of health, meaning that they were free to move from the infirmary. Michael had already ordered for the little things they had to be moved to his rooms and the making of rooms of their own to begin being made. Now all he needed was for those two to come back with him and they were set to move right along.

"Well, I can't see any reason to keep the two of you on lock down any longer, I do release you into Michael's care, if you have any and I mean _any_ discomfort I want to know about it, do I make myself clear?"

Michael assured him.

* * *

He pulled them closer as they drifted back to sleep. It had been a long day of therapy for both of them. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face when he felt one of them rub their nose against his side, it was going to be a long road to recovery for them, and he was positive that he and Raphael would be there for them every step of the way.

* * *

 **I just have a thing for Gadreel!**


	13. Joshua

Although the Garden was as green as he remembered it being, it was still somehow different for him.

The air was still warm, trickling water and gentle shaking tree's still filled the entire area. The paths were well kept and cleared of any debris that might fall upon it.

Zachariah had returned to Heaven sometime earlier that day, come to the Garden for some time, and had retreated after an uncounted length of time looking like he had just accomplished something grand. He had seen him from afar talking to Raphael about something, the Healer following his gaze and softly instructing him to go and make sure that everything was alright.

Joshua was rarely seen among their other siblings, taking to keeping within his Garden instead, and they did not have the heart to ban him from the one place he loved so dearly. But when it was not optional he would show up, the Archangels left had a particular soft spot for him; Raphael especially. More the not they came to him, to check up and give him comfort of having company.

But, as he turned corner upon corner in the vast Garden and had yet to see the reclusive Gardener, Michael couldn't keep the ebb of worry from creeping into his grace.

"Joshua?"

There was a faint rustling before him and his pace quickened in step. He rounded another corner and breathed out silently in relief at seeing the back of their brother, mending a patch of flowers that had started wilting, which was odd in his opinion but he left it unsaid.

"Joshua."

The Gardener did not turn to face him, sending a greeting softly over his shoulder, Michael narrowed his eyes. While he was a bit of a reclusive loner, Joshua had always been one to greet company head on. He may not be a warrior but he was as fearless as one.

"You saw Sam and Dean Winchester," He did not like the way the shoulders of his younger brother stiffened at his mentioning their names, questions creeping into his mind, "Even when you knew that Zachariah was on orders from myself."

"I had a message to pass brother, that is all, they are at your bidding now."

"Joshua?"

The Archangel stepped forward, taking the younger angel by the arm and turning him; his breath caught in his throat.

"Someone has struck you."

It was blunt, he knew, as he tenderly touched at the large red bruise forming on the others face. Joshua turned away, ready to simply turn back to his plants. Michael held him firm, standing in his way, tilting his head back and to the side to get a better view. There was going to be a large bruise that would form there, someone had hit him with purpose.

Zachariah.

"Did Zachariah strike you?"

"I will remain the Garden, stepping foot outside would be breaking orders, I apologize."

" _Joshua!_ "

The eyes of the Gardener flashed before him, pushing away from him in an unusual act of aggression.

"Why would you send Zachariah of all our brothers to get their word! He is not to be trusted brother and you know this too well yourself and yet you always call for him! He is dark, no good, dirty, and he thinks that just because he works under you he is better then all others!"

" _Did he strike you!"_

"He can't fire me from my position, not with out Saint Raphael's permission first, but he is entitled to punish as he see fit. I left my post-"

"That is no reason for him to lay a hand upon you, I will speak to him, this is far passed acceptable."

The younger angel shook his head slowly, chest falling as his bravado left him, leaving him looking more exhausted then Michael had ever seen him. He leaned in closer to his younger brother. Joshua had always been favored, not only by them but by Father as well. He was soft spoken and compassionate, putting others before him even when he was in dire need. Raphael had taught him near everything he knew of the Gardens before relinquishing his position to serve as Head Healer.

Joshua was young yet, merely in his early twenties if he were to place an age to him, his vessel much older then he was in reality. It was something that they had teased him for many eons before.

But as soft spoken and calm as he was, when angered, he was a force to reckon with.

"Let yourself take a day, let us find a warm patch of grass and laze there for the day, we can even get Raphael to take a day from his Hospital, I am sure he would love to spend more time with you and it has been eons since he has really been inside the Garden."

Their foreheads touching, there was no way for eye contact to be broken, not that he hadn't tried. Joshua was not used to be given time out of any day to be spent with. Most simply ignored him, out of sight out of mind.

"I should re-"

"I did not want to make it an order, but if I must to get you to rest then I will little brother."

He shut his mouth quickly, looking up into his brothers sky blue eyes for a long moment before nodding softly. Michael smiled at him brushing a few fingers over the back of his neck. He took the younger by the hand, walking with him to a patch where the sun shone the brightest, right next to the edge of a sparkling lake of crystal like water.

 _'Raphael, brother?'_

 _'Yes Michael?'_

 _'Do you think you could spare a day?'_

 _There was silence over their connection as Archangels, he could almost see him drop a jar of tonic in surprise at such a question, putting it down on a shelf hastily._

 _'Are you alright?'_

 _'I am fine brother, do not worry yourself, but I fear another might need your company more then I?'_

 _Another bout of silence, 'Joshua? Is he alright?'_

 _'I do not know brother, I do not know..'_

 _'I will be there.'_

Their connection snapped as Raphael moved, not that he minded, Michael found a spot where the grass was warmest, softest, and took a seat leaning back into the trunk of a large tree. He looked up expectantly at the Gardener whilst patting the spot next to him. He was hesitant but moved forward, sitting softly at his older brothers side.

"Are they any other injuries I should know about little brother?"

He shook his head slowly, picking at the soft grass in front of his crossed legs.

"I'll be the judge of that, _who_ has _dared_ lay a hand upon you?"

They both looked up at the voice of their other brother. Raphael wearing his lower robes only, barefoot as he crossed the soft grasses from an entrance Michael did not know about, there was much about the Garden that he did not know about. Raphael did not get protective over most of his younger siblings, Joshua being the exception, he had raised Joshua, the Gardener being his first charge, it had only been when the War broke out the first time he had left his position in the Garden to their younger brother.

"Saint Raphael!"

The Healer exchanged a look with his elder brother at such a formal greeting, it was unlike their brother to be so formal with them. It had taken him eons before as he was head of the Garden to get him to call him only by his name, it had taken many a game and many a tickle to finally get him to resign to his request for greetings that weren't so formal; it felt weird to be addressed as such by a younger sibling.

He knelt before them, looking much like he had the day he had left the Garden, hair messy, pushed lightly behind one ear, he had almost forgotten the two golden rings he wore around his ear. He grabbed the younger's chin in a form but gentle grip and twisted his head around to look at it better.

"A name Joshua, I want a name, I can't believe anyone would dare to strike you!"

The young Gardener pressed his lips together, taking a stubborn stand not to speak further on the subject, he had gotten what he had deserved for his failure of staying out of it. Every action had consequences, even for him. Raphael studied his old charge's facial features for a moment, narrowing his eyes lightly at the streak of stubbornness that reared its head.

Where had he learned such a thing!

 _'I can't imagine Brother'_

 _'Hush you!'_

"Let me see the rest of you, arms up!"

Joshua lifted his arms up silently, watching his every move as his older brother pressed into his ribs and chest, moving down to his sides and stomach. He smiled lightly as he tried to hide something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle behind a huff of breath when he pressed his fingers into a particular spot near his slim waist. They caught the sound though and exchanged looks over the youth's head.

"It is good to see some things never change, as far as I can tell the bruise on your face is the only blemish, and I _will_ get a name from you, we have all day together little brother, and there is much about my skills that you have yet to learn."

He sat next to Michael, pulling the younger angel off the ground and into his lap with a small yelp from the smaller. Michael smiled as the Healer relaxed against him, arms wrapped lazily around the Gardener. They all needed this, after everything that had happened.

He watched silently as the two talked softly, catching up on eons missed, as Raphael wiped a finger across the bruise healing it with a single touch. Slowly but surely, Joshua relaxed himself, leaning back into his brother's warm chest, resting his head back on his collar bone. Raphael smiled at him from above, tightening his embrace in accordance, resting his chin on the younger's head.

"Remember when you had been a mere fledgling, creating your first plant? You had been very adamant that I and Father wait across the way whilst you worked. And only a few moments later you came running back to us crying your little angel heart out, holding your hands in the air in fear, a rash spreading down your skin red and itchy, you had created poison ivy, and you had apologized for making something to horrible?"

Joshua blushed, ducking his head down under the chuckles of his older brothers.

"And it had taken us an hour to get you to calm enough to show us your creation, and another two of soaking in an oat bath to relieve the itching, and then even after it took all of us to ensure that you didn't scratch at your rash!"

"I was a fledgling back then-"

"You'll _always_ be a fledgling to me baby brother! Or the time you wanted to try and touch the top of the tallest tree and you fell! The scream you let out took decades from my life as I watched you fall from such a height, and how you broke your arm for such a dangerous feat."

Michael's rumbling chuckles alerted them that he was still there, "I remember that! You had been so frantic you had caused such an alarm that we all rushed here, weapons ready in full alert only to find you scolding your charge harshly as you bound his arm up, reprimanding him for doing something so reckless, you had yelled at him so hard that he had been near terrified of you for almost a week, refusing to step foot into the Garden, kicking and screaming and such as we forcefully carried him in."

Raphael laughed out right, turning to look over at his brother, both noticing the shade of amber their brother had turned at reliving certain moments in his younger life.

"Yes, I remember that, and I had been so confused as to why he was acting such a way, and instead of practicing his healing that day we sat on a patch of soft fern, sitting him in my lap so he couldn't run as soon as he was released from Lucifer's grasp, waiting until he bid us a good day and left to attend to his own duties and stop Gabriel from causing too much chaos. I remember having started low,"

Joshua squirmed as nimble hands squeezed at his lower sides, around his hip bones, pushing at the arms encircling him keeping him in place.

"And how he could never stand it when I would give his little belly a round of healthy tickles."

Fingers moved from his hips to either side of his belly, digging in swiftly and precisely where they needed to. He reeled back at the sensation, shrieking loudly, ramming back into his brothers chest behind him. Raphael smiled over his shoulder, knowing exactly each button and how hard to push it to get the reaction he wanted. He knew that Michael knew full well who had dared harm his charge, but he wanted to hear it from the mouth of the youth himself, besides, it had been near millennia since he had gotten to play with the young Gardener.

"Who Joshua? Who has dared strike you?"

He only lasted about two minutes, never having been able to stand his belly being tickled, before he gushed out the name of his attacker. Raphael smiled in victory pulling his fingers away after a moment more. Wrapping him back into a warm embrace, cuddling him against his chest softly in such a way he hadn't done in such a long time.

"Rest now little brother, you need more rest then you allow yourself to get, no matter, I will ensure that you get what you need"

Michael smiled softly brushing a wing over the youth's cheek softly, wrapping one around both his little brothers protectively, yanking Raphael further into his side.

"The same could be said for you little brother, you work much too hard much to long, rest your weary head now, I will watch you both."

Joshua was already asleep, Raphael not far behind, and Michael leaned his head back into the tree, closing his eyes as the sun shone a tad bit brighter over them, warming all three in its gentle glow.

* * *

Zachariah looked up as the bar he had taken to began to glow, shake at its core, swallowing the rest of his drink. He had not thought much of it when he had struck that Gardener, but now, now he was thinking it over quite a lot.

"No! Wait! I ca-"

He was cut off as he was pulled upwards sharply, a hand wrapped around his smaller form, this was not Michael.

This was Raphael, and he had never remembered seeing him look so angered before.

 _"You dare strike MY charge!"_

* * *

 **Ok so I know that this is mainly with Raphael, but in my headcanon, Raphael was the Gardener before Joshua, the other being his pupil and charge, seeing as so many herbs and flowers and plants can be used as healing/medicinal remedies and such it kind of makes sense to me!**

 **Enter uppity Zachariah, Hurt Joshua, and Mama bear Raphael!**


	14. Raphael

It was not often when it was brought to Michael's attention of the hidden worries for the other Archangels well being. But they had come, voicing such concerns, and here he was coming to investigate.

They'd been so busy, and perhaps a tad neglectful, but it was no reason for him to be worrying them as much as he was.

"Brother?", Michael's voice carried softly over the din of the room, "How are you?"

The muscles in his back stiffened at the sound of his voice and still he refused to turn to face him, most likely knowing that he would not approve if he were to see the actual state he was honestly in.

"I am fine. Busy but fine. What brings you here?"

Michael stepped further into the room, "The others are worried for you brother, you have frightened them."

"I do not know what they are frightened of. Everything is fine."

Raphael stiffened when he felt his brothers hand curl around his upper arm, hands stilling in their actions, and he was forced to turn around. Michael looked him over, the bags under his eyes and the paleness to his skin. He was an absolute mess.

"You need to rest little brother."

"I am fi-"

"You are most certainly not fine."

Michael looked him over more closely, questions flooded his head at the sight of the younger archangel, when the last time he'd rested was? Washed? Eaten? When he'd at least taken a break from this all.

Even he had to take breaks lest he fall himself.

"Little brother, I worry for you", he caressed the younger's cheek softly, tenderly, "You are working yourself to the bone."

They stared at each other for a long moment, into each others eyes, neither wanting to break the contact first and fold to the others will. But even Raphael could see the concern lacing his older brothers features and it made him feel bad. His brother was worried and that was never something he wanted to make him feel.

He didn't want to worry anyone.

Raphael sighed softly and looked down, averting his gaze, "Perhaps I could take a small break. _Michael!_ "

He barely got the statement out before his older brother swooped down to scoop him up, his arms wrapped around the taller archangels shoulders as his feet left the floor, he felt a tingly feeling on the side of his neck when his older brother leaned in close to press a kiss to the spot behind his ear.

Raphael couldn't help the smile that came to his features, that had always been a ticklish spot of his, "You will take more then a small break little brother. We are going to go take a nice long nap together."

That sounded nice. A good grooming also sounded quite nice.

"We shall groom those wings of yours, they're a mess little brother, how about a nice back rub?"

Oh, and that sounded quite nice too, a back rub. Surely his muscles were all tight and cramped. Raphael nodded, laying his head on his brothers shoulder instead of fighting it. Hands were already kneading into his lower left back and he almost melted at how good it felt.

Michael smiled at him knowingly, "Do you like the sound of that baby brother?"

He nodded shyly, and gave a soft giggle that hadn't been heard in eons when Michael kissed at that spot again, "I thought you would. Is that...Is that a giggle I hear?"

Raphael looked down at him, his eyes shining brighter then they had in a long long time, and shook his head.

"No? Are you sure?", he giggled again, "There it is again!"

Michael chuckled and turned out of his brothers office, down the hall, and to their secret garden. Where the Archangels used to go when they needed just a moment of rest. Where there was a warm glow from the sun and tall trees that cast shade of the free hanging bed between the trees and above the clear blue stream.

"Don't worry baby brother, I'm sure I can find it again, we are going to spend the entire night together."

The younger archangel yawned tiredly, the warmth from his brother and the rocking motion from his steps slowly lulling him to sleep, and Michael so knew it too.

Gently he set the younger on the free hanging bed and he climbed up next to him, "Are you sleepy baby brother?"

Raphael nodded, feeling his eyes getting heavier and heavier, Michael kissed his forehead once and fel to the side gently, raising his arm for him.

"Come here little one, big brother will make sure you get well rested, I will take care of you now."

Raphael cuddled closer, taking this moment as his own to let his inner fledgling out, nuzzling into is brothers chest.

"Go to sleep baby brother. Close those eyes of yours. There you go now."


End file.
